Malta sehen und lieben
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Bleibt alles anders. Remus und Sirius machen Urlaub auf Malta, dabei kommen lange unterdrückte Gefühle ans Tageslicht...
1. Come fly with me

Disclaimer: Ich sage es diesmal nur in diesem Kapitel, aber es gilt auch für alle übrigen: Die Jungs gehören Joanne K. Rowling, Malta ist unabhängig, die Handlung ist meine, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Dieser Wahrheit muss ich mich wohl oder übel stellen...

Anmerkung: Ich bin euch soo dankbar für eure Reviews zum letzten Kapitel von „Bleibt alles anders"! Ich war so in Panik, dass ich es vermasselt hab, aber euer liebes Feedback hat mich wieder beruhigt. Und somit geht es also weiter. Diesmal schaffe ich unsere Helden mal vom nasskalten Großbritannien aufs sonnige Malta. Ich war auf Abifahrt dort und diese Insel war im Grunde meine Inspiration für die Fortsetzung von „Nur ein Freund". Ich stand am Strand und dachte mir, wie romantisch das doch ist und im Laufe der Reise entwickelte sich also diese Geschichte in meinem Kopf und mein Gedankengang führte mich schließlich auch zum „Plot"(wenn man es so nennen kann) von „Bleibt alles anders", deswegen bin ich auch trotz einiger gegenteiliger Überlegungen doch dabei geblieben die Fortsetzung davon auf Malta spielen zu lassen. Ich werde zwar nicht annähernd dazu in der Lage sein, die Schönheit dieser Insel in Worte zu fassen, aber ich werde versuchen mein Bestes zu geben, ohne natürlich die Handlung zu vernachlässigen. Ich hoffe, es klappt und ihr habt auch an dieser Geschichte eure Freude. In den kommenden Kapiteln wird also auch einiges an selbsterlebtem einfließen. Widmen möchte ich diese Geschichte meiner lieben Juniorschnalle, die sich so wie ich in dieses Eiland verliebte.

Ach ja, das Kapitel hat seinen Titel dem Lied von Frank Sinatra zu verdanken(weiß aber nicht, ob es wirklich so heißt)

So jetzt noch mal für meine lieben Reviewer in der Hoffnung, dass ihr das hier weiter lest:

Jinxxx: Dickes Knuddel zurück. Freu mich immer sehr über deine Reviews und find sie gar nicht langweilig. Was würde ich schließlich ohne meine fleißigste Reviewerin machen? g Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank, für dein Lob!

pathie12000: Dir auch noch mal vielen lieben Dank! Harriet ist, wie ihr Vorbild(mal wieder von Jane Austen g) eigentlich ein nettes Mädchen. Sie hat sich wirklich ernsthaft in Remus verliebt. Die Kuppelei ist wohl eher auf Lilys Mist gewachsen, die es natürlich auch nur gut mit den beiden gemeint hat. Was Sirius' Verhalten und Gefühle angeht, in dieser Geschichte gibt es alle Antworten darauf, ich hoffe also du liest fleißig weiter. g

Ich kann es nur noch mal wiederholen: Eure Reviews haben mich von meiner Panik befreit und dafür kann ich euch gar nicht oft genug danken!

So, nachdem ich jetzt alles losgeworden bin, was mir auf der Seele brannte, geht es aber mit diesem erst mal noch recht kurzen und noch in London spielenden Kapitel los. Viel Spaß damit.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Come, fly with me

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Als ob es nicht schon reichte mit Sirius seltsamem Verhalten zurecht kommen zu müssen. Zwar benahm er sich seit seinem Besuch bei James wieder weitestgehend normal, aber hin- und wieder war er doch recht schweigsam und manchmal sah er Remus auf diese seltsame Art und Weise an, die Remus einfach nicht verstand. Und häufig wusste er einfach nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er machte sich Sorgen. Und nun auch noch das!

„Es tut mir leid, Lupin. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es vermeiden. Verstehen Sie, ich persönlich habe nichts gegen Werwölfe. Aber unsere Kunden rufen uns nicht um ihnen Irrwichter und Ähnliches zu entfernen, nur um dann einen Werwolf in ihrer Wohnung zu haben. Wenn das herauskäme, wäre das sehr schlecht für's Geschäft. Und ein Mann mit Ihren Fähigkeiten, hat doch ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Eigentlich sind Sie sowieso überqualifiziert...".

Und so weiter und so weiter. So ähnlich hatte er das schon hundert mal gehört. Er würde sich also mal wieder nach einer neuen Arbeit umsehen müssen. Nicht das er das nicht früher oder später erwartet hätte. Aber er hatte auf später gehofft. Natürlich war irgendwem aufgefallen, dass er in den Tagen um Vollmond stets krank gemeldet gewesen war und schließlich sprach sein Chef ihn darauf an. Das Übliche eben. Nur zu verständlich, dass Remus nicht gerade gut gelaunt war, als er Zuhause ankam.

Dementsprechend verschwand auch sofort Sirius breites Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Freund, den er bereits gehört hatte, ins Zimmer treten sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

„Das Übliche.", antwortete Remus düster.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Idioten wissen wirklich nicht, was sie an dir haben!", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Einen Werwolf.", erklärte Remus immer noch in dem selben finsteren Tonfall.

„Idioten.", murmelte Sirius noch einmal, bedeutete ihm sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen und holte eine Sektflasche aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Sektgläser.

„Nun trink erst mal was.", meinte er während er einschenkte.

„Seid wann haben wir Sekt im Haus?", fragte Remus ein wenig verdutzt.

„Och... seid ich beschlossen habe, dass du Urlaub brauchst, Moony."

„Und mit welchem Geld soll ich diesen Urlaub bezahlen?"

Das Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf Sirius' Gesicht aus, während er mit einem „Tatatata"einen mittlerweile ziemlich verknitterten Umschlag aus seiner Hosentasche zog und Remus reichte. Remus zog den Brief heraus und las.

„Du hast eine Reise nach Malta gewonnen.", sagte er verblüfft.

„Ja, wir müssen zwar auf Muggelart reisen, aber wen kümmert's? Ich würde sagen, es ist perfektes Timing. Vollmond ist gerade vorbei und jetzt musst du dir nicht mal dafür frei nehmen.", typisch Sirius von allem das Positive zu sehen.

„Und du willst wirklich _mich_ mitnehmen?", fragte Remus etwas unsicher.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich fragen, wenn es nicht so wäre?".

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du mich aus Mitleid mitnimmst, wenn du lieber mit James oder-", Remus war deprimiert und konnte nicht glauben, dass Sirius wirklich mit ihm alleine nach Malta fahren wollte. Es war einfach zu unwirklich.

„Schluss jetzt damit, Moony.", unterbrach ihn Sirius ernst. „Ich dachte schon, als ich das Preisausschreiben ausfüllte daran, dass dir Malta bestimmt gefallen würde. Alte Kulturen, heiße Temperaturen... Außerdem würde ich sagen, du hast dir einen Urlaub wohl verdient. Und ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen mit dem ich lieber fahren würde. Ehrlich.", er blickte seinem Freund fest in die Augen. Und Remus begann langsam zu begreifen, dass es wirklich wahr war. Er würde mit Sirius in den Urlaub fahren. Ganz allein mit ihm. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Seine Entlassung war plötzlich vergessen.

„Im Übrigen, stell dir mal vor wie aufgeschmissen ich mit James bei einer Muggelreise wäre.", fügte Sirius noch hinzu, nun wieder grinsend. Remus dachte daran wie er versucht hatte James zu erklären, wie ein Telefon funktionierte und musste lachen.

Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein schöner Tag werden...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Folgendes trägt zwar nichts mehr zur Geschichte bei, aber derzeit fröne ich meiner Leidenschaft als alter Sprücheklopfer:

_Nichts ist so mächtig, wie die Idee, deren Zeit gekommen ist._

_Victor Hugo_

Eine Sache wäre da doch noch: Was hat es eigentlich genau mit diesen C2-Communities auf sich?


	2. Day One: Pure Shores

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1!

Anmerkung: Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber die Schule hat sich wieder bemerkbar gemacht und auch sonst war bei mir Einiges los. Vielen Dank an alle, die sich trotz der Einfachheit des ersten Kapitels die Zeit zum reviewen nahmen. You make my day! Was ich noch erwähnen wollte(wie immer hab ich die Hälfte vergessen), ist das ich Malta natürlich leider nicht so darstellen kann, wie es wohl Anfang der 80er gewesen ist, sondern nur so wie ich es kennen gelernt habe. Fest steht aber, dass es seit 1964 unabhängig ist. Orte und Personen, die nicht dem Potterverse angehören, beruhen bis zu einem gewissen Grad auf realen Vorbildern. Allerdings haben bei mir in jeder Flugzeugreihe nur zwei Personen nebeneinander Platz. Künstlerische Freiheit. g Quawra spricht man „aura". Maltesisch ist schon eine seltsame Sprache! Der Kapiteltitel stammt vom gleichnamigen Lied von „All Saints". Im übrigen danke ich meiner Muse, dafür, dass sie langsam wieder zurückkehrt.

Tja, ich hoffe, es wirkt nicht gezwungen unterhaltsam und ich habe keinen Grund mal wieder in eine „Ich-hab-es-vermasselt!"-Panik auszubrechen. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude an dem Chap!

Jinxxx: Schließlich hab ich es doch noch geschafft deiner Bitte nachzukommen... g Ich hoffe bloß, du bist zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Snuggles2: Wo könnte es romantischer sein als im Urlaub? g

pathie12000: Malta ist wirklich nur weiter zu empfehlen. Wunderschön dort. Hm... bis deine Fragen beantwortet werden dauert es noch ein bisschen. Liebe es Leute auf die Folter zu spannen. schäm

lupinslightnings: Eigentlich geh ich davon aus, dass Sirius keinen blassen Dunst von Muggelsachen hat. Aber dafür Remus. Dafür gibt es allerdings in den Büchern keinen Beleg(außer ich hab ihn übersehen). Hab mich da nur von anderen Fanfictions leiten lassen, bei denen das auch so ist, weil da ein Elternteil von ihm Muggel ist...

Legobaustein: Hallo! g Danke für das Kompliment!

Lacheetah: Danke für deine „Bleibt alles anders"-Review, Syb! Schweigsam? Ruhig? Ich? g Bin froh, dass dir dein „Geschenk"so gut gefallen hat!

Jetzt geht's aber los!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 2

Day One: Pure Shores

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Merlin sei Dank, endlich sind wir da. Aber man sollte doch erwarten, dass man, wenn man schon extra danach gefragt wird, ob man nebeneinander sitzen möchte, dann auch wirklich nebeneinander sitzt.", seufzte Sirius.

Remus machte es sich gerade in seinem Sitz bequem. Er lehnte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber.

„Im Grunde sitzen wir ja nebeneinander. Es ist nur-", er musste seinen Kopf zurück ziehen, weil eine Stewardess zwischen den beiden Sitzen hindurch wollte. Dann beugte er sich wieder rüber. „... der Gang dazwischen.", vollendete er seinen Satz.

„Da hatten wir das Problem schon.", erklärte Sirius mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens und blickte dann auf den Sitz neben sich. Der Mann neben ihm schien nicht besonders an dem Flug interessiert, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich. „Großartig, diese, wie nennst du sie?"

„Flugzeuge."

„Ja, richtig, Flugzeuge.", erklärte Sirius grinsend, aber in sarkastischem Tonfall. „Und wie viel Platz man hat.", er versuchte verzweifelt seine langen Beine auszustrecken. Remus lies sich von seinen Beschwerden jedoch nicht beirren. Er reckte den Hals noch ein wenig weiter und als Sirius ihm noch ein wenig entgegen kam, konnte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns in sein Ohr flüstern: „Du solltest eben das nächste Mal bei einem Preisausschreiben für Zauberer statt bei einem für Muggel mitmachen." Erneut kam eine Stewardess heran und die beiden wichen auseinander.

Nachdem die Stewardessen ihre Sicherheitserklärungen an den Mann gebracht hatten, begann das Flugzeug endlich die Startbahn entlang zu rollen. Remus' Blick wanderte zum Fenster, doch die Dame im Sitz neben ihm hatte ihr Buch ausgepackt und beschlossen zu lesen. Ausgerechnet jetzt! So gerne Remus auch einen Blick _in_ Bücher warf, so störend war es nun _auf_ ein Buch zu blicken, denn die Frau hielt es direkt in sein Blickfeld zum Fenster. Er würde also nichts vom Start sehen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es bei der Landung nicht genauso gehen würde...

Sirius langweilte sich und warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Remus hinüber, der –wie so oft- in ein Buch vertieft war. Sirius konnte beobachten, wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, als er an eine lustige Stelle kam und begann selbst zu schmunzeln. Schließlich kam das Essen. Doch Sirius' Freude währte nur kurz. Der Hauptgang, vermutlich als Hühnerbrust gedacht, hätte es in Aussehen, wie auch im Geschmack, leicht mit dem Plastikbehälter aufnehmen können, in dem es serviert worden war.

Remus hatte sich, vielleicht in weiser Vorrausicht gleich dem Dessert zugewandt. Sirius beugte sich in seine Richtung.

„Wie ist dein Pudding?", die Frau neben Remus blickte von ihrem Essen auf. Sirius hatte seine Hand auf Remus' Arm gelegt. Er kribbelte angenehm. Aber Remus war klug genug, sich diesem süßen Gefühl nicht hinzugeben und entzog ihn vorsichtig. Wenn Sirius es bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Es ist Kuchen.", erklärte Remus.

„Oh. Wie ist dein Kuchen?", wirklich nicht mal einen identifizierbaren Kuchen brachten diese Muggel zu Stande.

„Ganz in Ordnung."

Remus quälte sich nun mit dem Schneiden seines Fleisches ab. Es ist gar nicht so einfach in diesen engen Sitzen Messer und Gabel zu benutzen, ohne seinem Nebenmann den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht zu rammen.

„Kommen Sie aus London?", fragte plötzlich seine Sitznachbarin. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde Flug in der sie keine Notiz von ihm genommen hatte.

„Ja."

„Und wo auf Malta sind Sie untergebracht?", Remus räusperte sich.

„Quwra."

„Und ist das ein Freund von Ihnen dort drüben?", sie nickte in Richtung Sirius und schien äußerst interessiert. Für Remus war das nicht verwunderlich. Wie konnte man _nicht _an Sirius interessiert sein?

„Ja.", erklärte er einsilbig. Die Frau blickte noch einen Moment länger zu Sirius und gab dann ihre Verhörversuche auf. Dann begann sie zu pfeifen. Remus versuchte den Rest des Fluges über ihre schiefen Töne zu ignorieren. Immerhin konnte er bei der Landung einen Blick durchs Fenster werfen.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Nachdem endlich ihre Koffer auf dem Abholband auftauchten(„Ich wusste es ja, ich hätte meinen Koffer klein zaubern und in die Hosentasche stecken sollen! Die haben ihn bestimmt verschlampt!"), traten sie aus dem Flughafen. Ihre Pullover hatten die beiden bereits im Flugzeug ausgezogen. Und das war auch bitter nötig, denn draußen hatte es gute 37 Grad.

„Sonne!", rief Sirius wieder nun wieder gut gelaunt aus, „Ich werde zu Staub zerfallen."Der blaue, wolkenlose Himmel stellte aber auch einen astronomischen Unterschied zu Londons düsterem Wolkenvorhang da.

Es wartete bereits ein Kleinbus auf sie und vier weitere Passagiere um sie zu ihrem Hotel zu bringen. Die Fahrt war, gelinde gesagt, aufregend. Wenn es auf Malta eine Straßenverkehrsordnung gab, so waren sich wohl nur die wenigsten Malteser dieser Tatsache auch bewusst.

Doch Remus störte sich daran nicht. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Insel hielt, was sie bereits beim Anflug und am Flughafen versprochen hatte. Sie war von kleinen orientalisch wirkenden Flachdachhäusern bevölkert, die Wand an Wand standen. Einige Kabel hingen an der Außenwand. Ortsschilder konnte er keine entdecken. Die allgemein vorherrschende Farbe war braun. Diese aber in vielerlei Variationen. Daneben das unergründlich strahlendblaue Meer, dass einen leuchtenden Kontrast zum staubigen Land bot. Nach Sandstränden hielt man beinahe vergeblich Ausschau. Meistens führte felsiger Untergrund ins Wasser. Die Fenster des Wagens waren offen und Remus konnte die Meeresluft riechen. Er war fasziniert von dieser Insel. Sie war so ganz anders als Großbritannien, fremdartig, aber auf ihre Weise wunderschön.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einem schäbigen, schmalen, blauen Haus. Ein kleiner Weg führte in die angebaute Eingangshalle. Über dem Weg hing ein Schild: Quawra Tower Apartments.

„Das ist es?", murmelte Sirius als sie ausstiegen.

„Vielleicht ist es innen ja gar nicht so übel.", antwortete Remus.

Eine blonde, junge Frau, die definitiv keine Malteserin war, kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen.

„Sie müssen die Gewinner des Preisausschreibens sein. Ich bin Laura Mann, die Besitzerin des Hotels.", sagte sie freundlich.

Sirius setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und nickte ihr zu. Remus spürte einen kalten Stich der Eifersucht. Sirius würde ihn wohl niemals so anlächeln.

„Hi, ich bin Sirius Black und das ist mein Freund Remus Lupin.", er reichte ihr die Hand und auch Remus ergriff die ihre höflich.

„Herzlich Willkommen bei uns.", sie reichte ihnen ihren Zimmerschlüssel. „Es ist im 5. Stock."

Sie folgten ihr in das Haus. Die Eingangshalle war ein kleiner Raum in dem zwei zerschlissene Ledercouchen und ein großer mit einem Deckel verschlossener Behälter mit unbekanntem Inhalt. Danach folgten sie einem kurzen schmalen Gang an dessen Ende eine schmale blaue Tür in die Räumlichkeiten des Hotelrestaurants führten und eine Treppe und ein Aufzug darauf warteten benutzt zu werden. Laura verabschiedete sich und die beiden stiegen in den Aufzug.

„Wirklich vielversprechend.", meinte Sirius sarkastisch. Ihm gefiel Malta, aber die Reisebedingungen hatte er sich doch ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er gehofft Remus ein wenig Komfort bieten zu können. Er musste sich viel zu oft mit Zweitklassigkeit begnügen...

Das Appartement enttäuschte seine nun niedrigen Erwartungen nicht. Zwei Bettgestelle mit viel zu großen Matratzen, ein Küchentisch und eine Kochnische erwarteten sie. Eine Tür führte auf den Balkon. Es gab ein weiteres Zimmer mit noch einmal drei Betten und einem Zugang zu einem weiteren kleinen Balkon und einem angerosteten Ventilator und schließlich das Badezimmer in dem ein seltsamer Geruch hing. Alles in allem passte die Einrichtung nur begrenzt zusammen und einiges wirkte schon sehr zerschließen. Wenn das Zimmer nur nicht so gewirkt hätte, als wäre es seit den letzten Bewohnern nicht mehr saubergemacht worden! Aber immerhin war es schön hell.

„Nett.", murmelte Sirius und fragte sich, ob es üblich war die Gewinner von Preisausschreiben in besonders billigen Absteigen einzuquartieren. Aber was sollte es? So schlimm war es schließlich auch wieder nicht.

Remus trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Und was er da entdeckte, hätte jeden noch so pingeligen Menschen für das Zimmer entschädigt (abgesehen vielleicht von den zwei großen Kakerlaken, die hier ihren Tod gefunden hatten). Der Ausblick war fantastisch! Man sah zwar auf die Balkone des Luxushotels nebenan, aber man hatte ebenso einen guten Blick auf das Meer.

„Tatze, du musst dir die Aussicht ansehen.", rief er und lies sich auf denjenigen der beiden Plastikstühle, die auf dem Balkon standen fallen, der Richtung Meerblick stand.

Sirius trat nach draußen.

„Nicht übel.", sagte er und meinte es diesmal ehrlich. Er nahm Remus gegenüber Platz. Remus hatte die Augen genüsslich vor der Abendsonne geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er wirkte eher wie eine zufriedene Katze, als wie der Wolf in den er sich einmal monatlich verwandelte. Er hatte Kälte schon immer gehasst und begann bereits das heiße Klima Maltas, dem nasskalten in Großbritannien vorzuziehen.

„Ich wusste ja, es würde dir hier gefallen.", sagte Sirius bei dem Anblick nun doch recht zufrieden.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nachdem sie sich häuslich eingerichtet hatten, beschlossen die beiden im Hotelrestaurant Essen zu gehen. Leider wurde ihre Bestellung erst einmal vergessen und sie waren dem Verhungern nahe als sie schließlich endlich ihre Pizza serviert bekamen. Dafür schmeckte sie ausgezeichnet und der freundliche Kellner brachte ihnen einen Schnaps als Entschädigung. Satt und gut gelaunt beschlossen sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie wohnten in einer von Hotels und kleinen Geschäften bevölkerten Straße mit einer Reihe von Restaurants. Es zeigte sich, dass die Malteser allgemein eine Schwäche dafür hatten ihren fahrbaren Untersatz möglichst gefahrbringend einzusetzen. In den Verkehrstumult mischten sich auch kleine mietbare Kutschen, die von jeweils einem Pferd gezogen wurden, die erst spät abends ihren Dienst beendeten.

Schließlich zog es die beiden hinunter zum Meer. Im Animationsbereich einiger Hotels wurde Livemusik gespielt, deren Klang leise bis zum Wasser drang. Sie setzten sich auf ein paar Stufen nahe am Wasser. Ein Stückchen weiter stand eine Gruppe junger Leute in ihrem Alter, alle in orangen T-Shirts, die scherzend und lachend Fotos schossen.

Remus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Meer zu. Am Horizont verschmolz das Dunkel des Wassers mit der tiefschwarzen Nacht. Nur ein paar rote Lichtpunkte in der Ferne durchdrangen die unendliche Finsternis.

Plötzlich spürte Remus Sirius' Kopf auf seinem Schoß und sein Körper versteifte sich überrascht. Sirius hatte sich hingelegt und blickte in den Sternenhimmel. Langsam entspannte sich Remus wieder. Sirius war so verführerisch nah. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht über das sein Haar zu streichen. Schließlich lies sich seine Hand nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sanft fuhr er über die dunkle Mähne, fast gänzlich ohne die Haare überhaupt zu berühren. Das ging eine ganze Weile so, die beiden starrten wortlos und gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Schließlich hörte Remus auf. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen, wenn er nicht die Kontrolle verlieren wollte.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen. Mir ist kalt.", sagte er, die Stimme etwas heiserer als sonst.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Hm... ich hoffe, es ist halbwegs verständlich geworden, warum Sirius mit dem Hotel unzufrieden ist. Ich brauchte ungefähr vier Tage um mich dort wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Das lag allerdings vor allem am Badezimmer...

Das Motto dieses Kapitels stammt von Paul Valery und lautet: „Der Mensch lebt und stirbt in dem, was er sieht, aber er sieht nur, was er denkt." Kluger Mann.


	3. Day Two: Balcony Watching

Disclaimer: Ich habe dem von Kapitel 1 nichts hinzuzufügen, außer das der Begriff „Balcony Watching"meine eigene Kreation ist. Ich habe also immerhin die Rechte daran. Muhaha!

Anmerkung: Ich danke all meinen wunderbaren Reviewern. Ihr seid Schätze! Außerdem danke ich den Allerheiligenferien, die sich nach einer furchtbar stressigen Woche schließlich doch noch einstellten und mir die Möglichkeit gaben endlich weiter zu schreiben. Herausgekommen ist ein, für meine Verhältnisse doch relativ langes Kapitel. Hehe.

Hatte überlegt, die Tempelanlagen wegzulassen, aber schließlich sind sie etwas ganz besonderes auf Malta, also hab ich sie doch drin. Leider sind sie schwer zu beschreiben und ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich dazu schreiben sollte. Diese Orte sind so faszinierend, aber ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage sie in Worte zu fassen. schäm Hoffe aber, dass das Kapitel trotzdem funktioniert. Die Personen beim „Balcony Watching"beruhen auf realen Personen. Einschließlich „Togaman"! g

Jinxxx: Tja, man soll aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist. g Freu mich, dass du das Fliegen auch so erlebst. Aber bin trotzdem immer wieder gern im Flugzeug unterwegs. Ja, das Hotel war wirklich so und was die Kakerlaken angeht... räusper ich mags eigentlich auch nicht zu heiß, aber Malta ist wirklich eine Reise wert. Die beiden teilen sich das Schlafzimmer. Schließlich gibt es keinen Grund für sie getrennt zu schlafen... Außerdem waren diese Zusatzbetten sehr gefährlich, die Matratze ist da ganz leicht runtergerutscht, weil sie viel zu groß war...

pathie12000: Bin wirklich froh, dass dir die Szenen im Flugzeug so gefallen. Muss zugeben, hatte während des Fluges schon mein Notizbuch gezückt. Nur für den Fall, der Fälle... Ja, Remus hat es nicht leicht. Aber wann hatte er das schon mal seit seinem Biss? Aber er hat ein gehöriges Durchhaltevermögen und das ist ein Grund warum ich ihn so gern hab...

Nanael: Hi! Naja, ich dachte auf diese Weise schlage ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Ich habe eine Fortsetzung für meine Geschichte und ich habe meine Erinnerungen an Malta bis zu einem gewissen Grad festgehalten. Prag ist sicher auch sehr schön. Was ich so höre, sind die Hotels bei den meisten Abschlussfahrten ziemliche Absteigen. Aber im Grunde macht das ja nichts, solange man an einem schönen Ort ist.

Snuggles2: Tunesien... würde mir sicher auch gefallen... Du scheinst dir dem Happy End ja sehr sicher zu sein... g

lachetah: räusper okay, Sybill, ich habe Moulin Rouge mal wieder zitiert (wollte es eigentlich vorher erwähnen, aber hab es natürlich wie so vieles vergessen), aber ausschlachten...?s In dem Moment ist mir einfach nichts besseres eingefallen. Was soll ich sagen? Baz und Craig habens halt einfach drauf. g Wenn ich diesmal wieder deine Erwartungen übertroffen habe: Ziel erreicht. Aber ich würde mich lieber nicht darauf einstellen...

Nochmals euch allen vielen Dank für eure lieben Worte!

Für gewöhnlich würde ich jetzt so was sagen, wie ich hoffe euch gefällts, aber ich möchte meinem lieben Ron keinen Grund für eine weitere Standpauke geben und so heißt es heute einfach: Viel Spaß!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Day Two: Balcony Watching

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

„Tatze", ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter, „aufstehen, wir haben viel vor heute.". Sirius drehte sich um. Er hatte gerade einen so schönen Traum.... Aber die Stimme war bereits bis zu seinem Gehirn gedrungen und er war unfähig sie zu ignorieren. Langsam drehte er sich wieder von der Wand weg und öffnete die Augen. Remus war über ihn gebeugt und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dieser Anblick machte ihn etwas wacher.

„Willst du nicht ausschlafen, Moony?", murmelte er dennoch verschlafen.

„Ausschlafen? Es ist schon zehn Sirius, und bei dem was wir heute vorhaben...", erklärte Remus grinsend.

Sirius blinkte ein paar mal mit den Augen. Was hatten sie denn heute vor?

„Weißt du", sagte Remus, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, „ich dachte, wir könnten heute nach Valetta fahren und uns dann gleich noch die Tempelanlagen ansehen. Wenn wir aber was von Valetta haben wollen, sollten wir bald fahren, denn hier machen die meisten Geschäfte zwischen zwei und halb vier dicht.".

Nun setzte Sirius sich auf. Er konnte das Glitzern in Remus Augen sehen, während er sprach. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass ihm Malta gefallen würde. Seine Begeisterung war durchaus ein guter Grund aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt zu werden. Und schließlich hatte er gewusst, dass Remus bestimmt nicht den ganzen Urlaub lang tatenlos am Strand hocken würde. Dafür war er viel zu wissbegierig. Er konnte es sich doch nicht entgehen lassen dieses so ganz andere Land zu erforschen! Sirius lächelte. Und dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas sehr Überraschendes auf...

„Moony, du trägst-".

„Eine kurze Hose, ja du siehst richtig.", Remus lachte. „Hab sie bei Lewis' im Sonderangebot gesehen und da dachte ich, weil es doch hier um diese Jahreszeit über 40 Grad haben kann..."

Von Lewis' also. Und dann auch noch im Sonderangebot. Nun, so sah sie auch aus. Sie war blau mit rosanen und gelben Schiffchen darauf. Aber wer fand bei Lewis' schon mal anständige Kleidung? Schließlich hatte der Besitzer Robert Lewis selber von Mode so viel Ahnung, wie eine Giraffe vom Seilspringen, und kleidete sich selbst auch dementsprechend. Aber sein Laden war äußerst günstig und bei Remus' ohnehin stets bescheidener Geldlage und seiner derzeitigen Arbeitslosigkeit, war Lewis' das beste Geschäft, dass er aufsuchen konnte. Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern seinen Freund jemals in einer kurzen Hose gesehen zu haben.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf."

„Wofür brauche ich bitte in England kurze Hosen?"

„Also an guten Tagen-"

„Komm, mach dich fertig, Tatze, frühstücken müssen wir auch noch.", unterbrach ihn Remus, immer noch grinsend, wohl ahnend, dass nun ansonsten eine ausschweifende Erläuterung ihren Lauf nehmen würde.

Sirius stieg aus dem Bett, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einer Boxershorts, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Remus wandte den Blick sofort ab. Er hatte seinen Freund schon länger nicht mehr in so wenig Kleidung gesehen und war sich der Gefahr dieses Anblicks nur zu bewusst. Er trat auf den Balkon und atmete tief durch. Die Luft hatte bereits eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht. _Nur nicht daran denken_. Das stählerne Blau des Himmels versprach einen weiteren sonnig-heißen Tag. _Vielleicht doch noch mal tief durchatmen._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

„Diese Busse gehören zu den Wahrzeichen Maltas'.", erklärte Remus begeistert, während Sirius versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengrube zu ignorieren. Der Busfahrer hatte wohl die selbe Fahrschule besucht, wie ihr Fahrer gestern. Andererseits schien der Gedanke, dass es hier überhaupt Fahrschulen gab, irgendwie abwegig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Tatze?"

Sirius nickte nur. Er wagte nicht den Mund zu öffnen...

Schließlich erreichten sie doch noch ihr Ziel, ohne das Sirius sich übergab. Glücklicherweise hatte sich sein Magen langsam wieder beruhigt. Sie stiegen an einem großen Busbahnhof aus. Die orangen Leyland-Busse waren über den ganzen Platz verteilt und schienen in verschiedenste Richtungen abzufahren und dazwischen tummelten sich Pferdekutschen. Das Herzstück des Platzes stellte ein majestätischer Brunnen dar: Drei Meermänner hielten eine große Schale mit Wasser in die Höhe. Remus gefiel er auf den ersten Blick.

Gleich an der Stelle an der sie ausstiegen, standen zwei kleine Häuschen, die zu Ständen umgebaut waren an denen man alles Kaufen konnte, von maltesischem Gebäck bis zu den typischen Handtüchern für Touristen. Sie gingen an einer „parkenden"Kutsche vorbei. Das Pferd begann nervös mit den Hufen zu scharren und es war ausschließlich den beruhigenden Gesten seines Besitzers zu verdanken, dass es nicht gleich das Weite suchte. Die in den Genen tiefverwurzelte Angst vor dem Wolf. Als sie vorbei waren, beruhigte es sich langsam wieder.

„Ich frage mich, warum ich nie Reiten gelernt habe.", sagte Remus sarkastisch. Trockener Humor war oft das Einzige, dass solche Momente erträglich für ihn machte. Und diese Fähigkeit humorvoll mit Problemen umzugehen, war etwas, dass Sirius stets an ihm bewundert hatte.

Sie erreichten das Stadttor. Ein rechteckiger Durchgang in der Mitte, zwei kleinere links und rechts davon. Der ganze Komplex war eingebettet in einen Gebäudekomplex, der in eine große Mauer überging und auch nach vorne hin durch eine kleinere Mauer geschützt war. Unter dem Tor tummelte sich eine ganze Reihe von kleinen Ständen, an denen man Freundschaftsbänder oder Karikaturen erstehen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite ein weiterer großer Platz. Links in einem Gebäude entdeckten sie einen Burger King.

„Ich fühle mich schon wie Zuhause.", erklärte Sirius grinsend, während sein Magen eher nervös auf den Gedanken an einen Hamburger reagierte.

Hier gab es einige große Häuser, die aber trotzdem dem Stil der Insel entsprachen. Viele hatten bunte Fensterrahmen, die ein wenig Farbe unter das unentrinnbare Braun brachten. Die Türen waren in ihrem Aussehen besonders auffällig, denn viele von ihnen wirkten wie direkt aus Notting Hill importiert.

Sie durchstöberten die Geschäfte: Klamottengeschäfte für Sirius, Buchläden für Remus. Aber nur in einem der Souvenirläden kauften sie auch etwas: Eine kleine Flasche maltesischen Likörs für James, maltesischen Honig für Lily und für Peter ein Gebäck, dass sich Honigkringel nannte. Mittags nahmen sie einen kleinen Snack ein. Schließlich ging es zurück zu den Bussen. Auch diesmal schafften sie es ohne das Sirius sein Frühstück verlor. Sie mussten noch ein kleines Stück laufen, bis sie schließlich das Hypogeum, eine unterirdische Tempelanlage, erreichten. Dort mussten sie noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bevor sich noch acht weitere Interessierte eingefunden hatten, die an der Führung teilnahmen. Man führte sie als erstes in einen Raum in dem Vitrinen mit Fundstücken aus der Tempelanlage standen, unter ihnen auch die kleine Tonfigur einer schlafenden, dicken Frau, das vielleicht berühmteste Fundstück. Der Raum war auf der einen Seite von Glaswänden begrenzt, hinter denen es allerdings stockdunkel war. Sie sahen sich interessiert um und ein Fremdenführer erzählte ein paar Takte zu den Exponaten. Dann ging hinter der Hälfte der Glaswand Licht an und beleuchtete einen Raum mit ein paar Sitzen und einer Leinwand. Während sie hineingingen, könnten sie einen Blick in den noch unbeleuchteten Teil des Arials werfen und die Umrisse einer Niederlassung erkennen. Sie setzten sich und bekamen einen Film über die Tempelanlagen auf Malta zu sehen. Dabei erfuhren sie, dass die Menschen früher glaubten, die Tempel seien von Riesen bewohnt. Sirius und Remus warfen sich einen Blick zu. Wenn diese Leute geahnt hätten, wie Riesen wirklich hausten...

Danach ging es weiter. Die nächsten Lichter gingen an und nun ging es endlich in die Tempelanlage. Sie stiegen einige Treppen hinunter und befanden sich nun auf einem schmalen Steg mit Geländer, der quer durch die Anlage führte. Alles war sehr steinig und man hatte keine Gelegenheit sich etwas näher anzusehen, denn sobald sich der Führer einem anderen Raum zuwandte, erloschen die Lichter, die den vorherigen Raum erhellten. Ihr Führer war offensichtlich begeistert von diesem Ort, er wuselte hin- und her, zeigte hier hin und dort hin und würde nicht müde zu erwähnen, dass die Menschen die Steine ohne Werkzeuge bearbeitet und ausgehöhlt hatten und es sich bei den Einkerbungen in der Decke (und auch an einigen andern Stellen) um sogenannte Halbkreiskulturen handelte.

Remus war fasziniert von diesem fremden, längst untergegangen Volk, von dem man nur so wenig wusste. Er betrachtete die Bauten mit großen Interesse. Und auch Sirius könnte sich der ganz eigenen Magie dieses Ortes nicht entziehen. Wie hatten die Menschen damals genau gelebt? Was spielte sich an dieser oder jener Stelle des Tempels ab? Solchen und ähnlichen Fragen konnte man sich kaum entziehen.

Trotzdem war Remus ganz froh, als sie schließlich wieder die Oberfläche erreichten und nach draußen traten. Die Hitze war ihm sehr angenehm. Er hatte gegen Ende ganz schön gefroren dort unten.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ihr letztes Ziel war dann eine Tempelanlage im Freien. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin fiel ihnen auf, dass beinahe jedes Haus einen Namen trug, sie reichten von „St. Maria"über „Oberammergau", zu „glorious"oder auch „nest". Außerdem waren einige Kirchen außen besonders festlich dekoriert und bunte Fahnen in deren Nähe aufgestellt, für das Fest, dass man auf Malta jeden Samstag veranstaltete.

Die Tempelanlage war dem Hypogeum recht ähnlich. Allerdings war sie wesentlich weitläufiger und man konnte ohne Führung über das Areal gehen. Natürlich war einiges mit Stahlzäunen abgesichert, aber trotzdem bekam man das Gefühl diesen Ort durchschreiten zu können, wie es seine Bewohner einst getan hatten. Sie stießen auf einen großen Kessel, und die große Statue einer weiteren fetten Frau, na ja genaugenommen war es nur eine fette Frau hüftabwärts.

„Die standen wohl auf fette Frauen.", kommentierte Sirius gut gelaunt.

„Hat man dir nie beigebracht, dass Dicksein früher ein Schönheitsideal war?", fragte Remus grinsend. „Schließlich deutete die Körperfülle auf eine gute Gesundheit hin."

„Mein kluger Remus.", sagte Sirius mit diesem seltsamen Lächeln, dass Remus stets nervös machte. Er wandte den Blick von seinem Freund ab, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er wurde.

„Sie mal!", sagte er, auf eine Art Treppe deutend, um das Thema zu wechseln...

Viel war schon verfallen, aber es gab einen noch vollständigen Durchgang unter einer großen Steinplatte, die von zwei weiteren Platten der selben Größe gehalten wurde. Der Aufbau erinnerte ein wenig an Stonehenge.

Weiter hinten lag ein ganzer Haufen größerer Gesteinsbrocken. Und Sirius versuchte, zu Remus' Belustigung, einen der größten Brocken ohne Magie in die Höhe zu bekommen, was natürlich misslang.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Steinwand in die Tierformen, wie z.B. die eines Ochsen eingeritzt waren.

„Denkst du, dass hier haben Zauberer gebaut?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber hätten wir dann nicht schon einmal etwas darüber gehört? Außerdem wissen die Muggel von diesem Ort... Aber ganz egal, wer es gebaut hat, auf seine Art ist es magisch."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Schließlich saßen sie wieder im Bus auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Good Luck" stand über dem Fahrer an der Wand geschrieben.

„Viel Glück. Das können wir auch brauchen, in diesen Teufelsdingern!", sagte Sirius. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es ernst meinte, oder nicht.

Alle Fenster waren aufgeschoben und die rasante Fahrt bescherte ihnen einen angenehm kühlen Luftzug. Remus sah müde aus. Aber er hatte schließlich auch die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Um 4 Uhr hatte er es aufgegeben und stattdessen Sirius beim Schlafen beobachtet. Davon ahnte Sirius natürlich nichts, er führte die Müdigkeit seines Freundes einzig auf den anstrengenden Tag zurück. Er nahm an, dass Remus den Abend am liebsten auf ihrem Zimmer verbringen würde. Aber wie er ihn kannte, würde er das nicht zugeben, um Sirius nicht den Abend zu verderben. Sirius konnte sich nur zu gut an einen Vorfall in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts erinnern: Sie hatten für eine Nacht kurz nach Vollmond einen Streich geplant. Als es dann schließlich so weit war, fiel den Freunden durchaus auf, dass Remus sehr müde wirkte, aber er selber versicherte ihnen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sie keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen brauchten. Es ging schließlich so weit, dass Remus so schwindlig wurde, dass er die Treppe hinunter stürzte und darauf hin den Rest der Woche auf der Krankenstation verbrachte. „Ich bin körperlich so stark und doch bin ich von Müdigkeit oder größeren Anstrengungen so leicht geschwächt.", hatte er Sirius daraufhin erklärt. „Und ich hasse es das zuzugeben."

Sirius hatte daraufhin eine Taktik entwickelt, die es Remus ermöglichte sich zu schonen, ohne seine Schwäche zugeben zu müssen.

„Was hältst davon heute Abend daheim zu bleiben? Wir könnten uns was zu essen im Supermarkt besorgen und auf dem Zimmer essen. Mir ist irgendwie nicht nach Ausgehen. Aber wenn du natürlich möchtest-"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Remus mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sie besorgten sich also zwei Pizzen für die Mikrowelle (ja, das Zimmer besaß tatsächlich eine Mikrowelle) und ein wenig Obst für den Nachtisch.

Leider fanden sich an der Mikrowelle, wie auch an dem Geschirr noch die Überreste der letzten, oder vielleicht sogar vorletzten, Residenten des Zimmers, weswegen die beiden erst mal zu einem Reinigungszauber griffen.

Sie saßen ein wenig draußen und unterhielten sich. Sirius ging zwischendrin immer wieder nach drinnen um nach der Pizza zu sehen, bis schließlich...

„Hey Moony, ich glaube, wir haben Gäste!"

Als Remus zu seinem Freund an die Spüle trat, konnte er gerade noch sehen wie eine große, fette Kakerlake sich in einen kleinen Schlitz zwischen Spüle und Wand quetschte.

„Du solltest heute nacht den Mund lieber nicht offen lassen beim schlafen", erklärte Sirius grinsend, „Kakerlaken werden von Körperflüssigkeiten angezogen, wie zum Beispiel von Speichel..."

„Genau das was ich hören wollte..."

Schließlich konnten sie dann doch essen, was sie draußen auf dem Balkon taten (sie verwandelten einen der Küchenstühle in einen kleinen Tisch).

Bald wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Balkonen gegenüber zu. Da war einiges geboten. Drei minderjährige Schwedinnen in Miniröcken bekamen Besuch von doppelt so vielen etwas älteren Jungen, von denen drei orange T-Shirts trugen.

„Schon wieder die.", murmelte Sirius, als sie beobachteten wie die Jungen auf die hinten niedrige Mauer des Hotels stiegen und dann an einigen Balkonen im Erdgeschoss vorbei liefen, schließlich den der Schwedinnen erreichten und sich an das Geländer lehnten.

Im zweithöchsten Stockwerk stand ein Kerl im Dunkeln, dessen Gesicht nur hin- und wieder durch den Glimmstengel seiner Zigarette beleuchtet wurde. Er blickte direkt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Der hat heute früh schon die ganze Zeit rübergeguckt.", sagte Remus und fügte mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu. „Vielleicht steht er auf dich.". Aber die Wahrheit war: Wie konnte jemand _nicht _auf Sirius stehen?

„Spanner.", brummelte Sirius und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem Balkon zu bei dem das dazugehörige Zimmer hell erleuchtet worden war. Ein Paar mittleren Alters trat heraus, gefolgt von einem Jungen und einem Mädchen.

„Was meinst du, die könnten Holländer sein, oder?

Sie vertrieben sich daraufhin die Zeit damit die Nationalitäten der verschiedenen Balkonier zu erraten.

„Sag mal Tatze, siehst das auch?", fragte Remus plötzlich und deutete zum Erdgeschoss hinunter. Da lief doch tatsächlich ein Kerl mit einem Bettlacken um den Körper gewickelt an den Balkonen vorbei!

„Mein Gott, es ist Togaman!", erwiderte Sirius lachend.

„Vielleicht hat er zu viele Halbkreiskulturen gesehen.", schlug Remus vor, während er in das Lachen einstimmte.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ein leiser Schrei riss ihn aus dem Schlaf.

„Sirius!", der Gerufene stand geradezu in seinem Bett. Aber als er sich hastig umblickte, entdeckte er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Remus lag friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Oder doch nicht?

„Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass es nicht so ist.", sagte er leise, aber fest.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Sirius, aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Sirius stand auf und ging zum Bett seines Freundes. Remus schien im Schlaf zu sprechen. Er schwitzte und seine Augenlider zuckten heftig. Wahrscheinlich ein Alptraum. Er beschloss ihn aufzuwecken. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand und rüttelte sanft seine Schulter.

„Moony.", sagte er leise. Remus schoss hoch. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht wo er war. Alles was er wusste war, dass Sirius ihn mit diesem furchtbaren Blick angesehen hatte. Doch als sein Blick endlich Sirius Gesicht fand, sah er nur das Übliche: Wärme und Vertrauen. Und einen Schimmer von Besorgnis.

„Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.", sagte er beruhigend. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, wovon Remus geträumt hatte. Schließlich war es eindeutig um ihn gegangen. Aber er wagte nicht zu fragen.

Remus sah ihn nur an. Er versuchte zu vergessen, was er geträumt hatte, versuchte den Zweifel in Sirius' Augen zu vergessen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Remus nickte.

„Es geht schon wieder. Danke... Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?"

Sirius zögerte. Wenn er jetzt ja sagte, würde er vielleicht erfahren, was Remus geträumt hatte...

„Ich hab geträumt, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Du wolltest es nicht zugeben... aber ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen.", sagte Remus, als hätte er seine Überlegungen erahnt, das Gesicht abgewandt.

„Remus, du weißt, dass das nie-", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen und streckte dabei die Hand aus, wie um seinen Freund zu berühren.

„Ist schon gut. Es war schließlich nur ein Traum, nicht wahr?", unterbrach ihn Remus ungeduldig, während er sich auf sein Kissen zurücksinken lies, um der Hand zu entgehen. „Wir sollten noch ein bisschen schlafen. Wir gehen morgen zwar nur an den Strand, aber es ist doch ein ganz schöner Weg dort hin."Er wollte eigentlich nicht so grob sein, schließlich meinte Sirius es gut. Aber irgendwie... konnte er nicht anders. All diese freundschaftlichen Zuneigungsbeteuerungen schienen ihm im Augenblick unerträglich. Sirius zog sich mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht" zurück.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/N:

Noch ein Wort zu den kurzen Hosen:

1. Ich schätze Remus nicht gerade als kurze-Hose-Träger ein, also wundert euch

nicht...

2. Ich konnte es in diesem Zusammenhang einfach nicht lassen auf Robert Lewis

anzuspielen. Aber für den Disclaimer: Ich habe weder an „Lebe lieber

ungewöhnlich", noch an den dazugehörigen Charakteren die Rechte. Die liegen

wohl bei John Hodge und Co. So, dat wars jetzt aber!

_**-And what makes you think that he has feelings for me?  
**_

_**- The way he never touches you**_

_aus „The Village"_


	4. Day Three: You make me feel like dancing

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1.

Anmerkungen: Hallo ihr lieben! Hundert tausend Küsse für eure wunderbaren Reviews! Ich muss mich gleich mal für einen Fehler entschuldigen. Die Geschäfte machen auf Malta nicht von zwei bis halb vier zu, sondern von zwei bis vier. Bitte vielfach um Entschuldigung(und hoffe, dass ich nicht noch mehr Mist gebaut hab...)

Jetzt sind wir also schon fast wieder am Ende unserer Reise. Und wundert euch nicht, denn Remus' Gefühle fahren augenblicklich gewaltig Achterbahn. g Der Kapiteltitel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Leo Sayer. Ach ja, die Szene im „Fuego" wurde in Erinnerung an einen eigenen Discobesuch und eine Szene in einer Geschichte von Mysid geschrieben. Das „Fuego"hatte eigentlich keinen Käfig, aber ich denke, dass fällt unter künstlerische Freiheit.

pathie12000: Also uns hat das mit Körperflüssigkeiten jemand erzählt, noch bevor wir die lebendige Kakerlake entdeckten. Leider hatte ich das nicht schon wieder vergessen, als das Tierchen auftauchte... Aber wir habens ja gut überstanden. g Naja, ich neige dazu gewisse Dinge durch Träume anzudeuten und darunter musste der arme Remus wohl leiden...

Snuggles2: Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Konnte mir diese Art von kurzen Hosen einfach nicht verkneifen... g

: Ich hoffe, ich habe Malta zu deiner Zufriedenheit beschrieben. Mit der Temperatur hatten wir Glück. Nach ein, zwei Tagen setzte ein Wind ein, der es recht angenehm machte. Ich mag dieses Zitat voll gerne. Als ich im Kino saß, hab ich mich gefragt, warum mir so was nie einfällt...

lacheetah: Die kurzen Hosen sind halt echt Robert Lewis. g Wir wurden eher unfreiwillig über Kakerlaken informiert...

Jinxxx: Hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub und einen guten Flug. g Nein, ich glaube schon, dass es in Großbritannien schönes Wetter hat. Trotzdem fällt mir zu diesem Land einfach immer Regen ein. Was mich allerdings nicht abschreckt davon unbedingt mal selber hinfliegen zu wollen. Stimmt, und Remus und Sirius sind ein sehr guter Trichter für meine Erinnerungen und Empfindungen. g Hätte auch nichts gegen mehr Ferien. Ich hätte jetzt so gerne gesagt, dass ich für längere Kapitel gar keine Ferien brauche, aber leider hat meine Planung für diesen Tag ihrer Reise nicht ganz dafür ausgereicht. Ich hoffe, es klappt im nächsten Chap. g

Remus' Ron (du-weist-schon-wer) xD: Klar weiß ich wer. g Verrate nicht was Remus geträumt hat. Naja, vielleicht am Ende.

Also nochmals vielen Dank. Ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir! Viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!

Day Three: You make me feel like dancing

Sie saßen gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, beide einen Kaffee vor sich. Eigentlich trank Remus Tee oder Saft zum Frühstück, aber nachdem er die Hotelversion dieser beiden Getränke getestet hatte, fand er, dass er mit einem Kaffee besser beraten war.

Leider trug diese Erkenntnis nicht dazu bei das er sich besser _fühlte_. Eine immer stärker zunehmende Spannung lag zwischen ihm und Sirius und das machte ihn fertig.

„Nun komm schon, Moony. Du siehst aus, als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen.", meinte Sirius gutgelaunt. Aber Remus schämte sich, seinen Freund so grob behandelt zu haben, wo er ihn doch nur beruhigen wollte. „Wir machen uns einen großartigen Tag am Strand. Endlich machen wir was, womit ich mich auskenne: Faul auf der Haut liegen.", Sirius schenkte seinem Freund sein ganz spezielles „Moony-aufheiter-Lächeln".

Tatsache war, dass Remus dieser Maßnahme einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Was Sirius natürlich wusste.

„Du hast Recht, wir haben Urlaub.", sagte Remus nun ebenfalls tapfer lächelnd. Für diese zwei Tage würde er noch versuchen die Sorgen beiseite zuschieben. Aber es konnte nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Irgendwann würde er in seinem Versuch, seine Empfindungen zu bekämpfen zu weit gehen. Und dann würde er Sirius auch als Freund verlieren. Er wischte den Gedanken weg. _Genieße den Augenblick._ Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde? Mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern, die nur auf die richtigen Augenblick lauerten um zuzuschlagen... Auch diesen Gedanken schob Remus beiseite. Er erinnerte ihn nur noch zusätzlich an seinen Traum...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mit dem Bus ging es zur Fähre. Der große Bug stand weit offen für die Autos und Fußgänger. Interessiert blickten sich die beiden in dem großen Schiff um, während sie an den Autos vorbei liefen und dann die Stufen ins oberste Stockwerk nahmen.

„Was war noch gleich der Grund warum wir nicht an den Strand in Quawra gegangen sind?"

„Also erstens gibt es in Quawra keinen Sandstrand, zweitens gehörten zu deinem Gewinn auch Karten für diese Fähre, die man nicht verfallen lassen sollte und drittens kriegen wir auf diese Weise auch noch was von der Nachbarinsel zu sehen."

Und vom wundervollen Meer. Die beiden waren geblendet von dem atemberaubenden Blau des Wassers. An manchen Stellen war es tiefblau, an anderen, an denen große Felsen am Grund lagen, hatte es mehr ein türkisblau, doch es war immer strahlend und satt. Ein kräftiger Wind strich ihnen über das Gesicht während sie fasziniert die eindrucksvollen Farben in sich aufsogen. Sie kamen an der kleinen, kaum besiedelten Zwischeninsel, die zwischen Malta und ihrem Ziel Gozo, lag, vorbei. Die vom Schiff aus vollständig überschaubare Insel wirkte ziemlich rau und weitestgehend vegetationslos, aber sie konnten ein Gebäude erblicken, dass einem stark an einen Tempel erinnerte.

Schließlich näherten sie sich Gozo, das auf den ersten Blick kaum anders wirkte als Malta. Sie fuhren in einen malerischen Hafen ein, neben eine weitere der großen Fähren der Gozo Channel Line. Kleine Segel- und Motorboote lagen dort Seite an Seite.

Auch auf dieser Insel gab es die für Malta typischen Busse, nur das sie hier nicht gelb waren. Dementsprechend eng waren auch wieder die Sitze. Die beiden jungen Männer quetschten sich gemeinsam auf die enge Sitzbank. Dabei lies es sich unmöglich vermeiden, dass sich ihre Arme und Beine berührten. Für Remus wurden diese kleinen Berührungen zunehmend zur Qual. Zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlen _könnte_ und trotzdem niemals _wirklich_ spüren zu können- Und es schien mit jedem Tag schlimmer zu werden und schwieriger sich zu kontrollieren, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Remus versuchte sich durch einen Blick aus dem Fenster abzulenken. Gozo glich auch auf dem zweiten Blick seiner Nachbarinsel. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusste hätte, hätte er steif und fest behauptet, sich immer noch auf Malta zu befinden.

Nachdem sie ein weiteres Mal umgestiegen waren und die Fahrt über einige Landstraßen überstanden hatten, waren sie endlich am Ziel. Sie mussten nur noch ein Stückchen die Straße entlag gehen und dann würden sie den Strand erreichen. Sie führte an einer kleinen Steinmauer entlang, die einige Felder abgrenzte. Und dann hatten sie es geschafft. Der ungewöhnlich rötlich-braune Sand und der gesamte Aufbau des Strandes ließen die Vermutung aufkommen, dass auch hier nicht immer ein Sandstrand gelegen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er wunderschön. Und glücklicherweise keineswegs überfüllt, wie man es von vielen Touristenhochburgen kannte. Am Rand des Strandes lagen zwei kleine Häuser, die Cafés beherbergten und ein Stückchen weiter das obligatorische Klohäuschen.

Sirius zog seine Schuhe aus und tappte über den erhitzten Sand. Schließlich ließen sich die beiden nieder. Sie zogen ihre Badetücher aus den Rucksäcken, zogen sich die kurzen Hosen aus, unter denen sich nicht weniger weite Badehosen verbargen, ebenso wie ihre T-Shirts. Hier störte es Remus nicht die blassen Narben, von denen sein Körper überseht war, zu offenbaren. Und natürlich hatte auch Sirius kein Problem damit seinen, wie sollte es anders sein, nahezu perfekten Oberkörper zu präsentieren. Wenn es an dem Äußeren seines Freundes einen Makel gab, dann hatte Remus ihn noch nicht entdeckt. Er lies sich auf sein Handtuch sinken und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

„Moony? Kannst du mich eincremen, bitte?". _Verdammt._

„Sicher.", zwang sich Remus zu sagen, während er die Augen öffnete und sich wieder aufsetzte.

Sirius hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugewandt und hielt ihm die Cremetube nach hinten. Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und versuchte sich dabei verzweifelt Mad Eye Moody vorzustellen. Schließlich hatte er es überstanden. Er wollte sich schon wieder hinlegen, da kam das Unvermeidliche.

„Willst du morgen aussehen wie ein Krebs?", fragte Sirius, während er sich das Gesicht einschmierte.

„Äh-", mehr schaffte Remus gar nicht mehr zu sagen, denn sein Freund hatte seine Tätigkeit beendet und sich bereits hinter ihm platziert. Einen Moment später, spürte Remus die kalte Creme und dann Sirius' Hände, die die Kühle auf seiner Haut mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen sogleich in Hitze verwandelten. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen. Und dann... War es auch schon vorbei.

„Danke.", krächzte er. Das übrige Cremen nahm noch ein paar Momente ein, dann konnte Remus sich endlich hinlegen. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mal wieder was von Severus gehört?", erkundigte sich Sirius plötzlich.

„Sollte sich Snape etwa bei mir melden?", fragte Remus mit einem Lachen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du weißt genau, wen ich meine, Remus.", erwiderte Sirius überraschend ernst. Und da begriff Remus erst, wovon sein Freund sprach. Er riss die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

„Nein.", schnell fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber... ich bin sicher es geht ihm sehr gut."Etwas in der Art, wie Sirius ihn ansah, sagte ihm, dass das Verhör noch nicht vorbei wahr. Außer, er konnte es selbst beenden.

„Ich geh ein bisschen schwimmen.", erklärte er deshalb und lief zum Wasser. Sirius folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Der letzte Meter war von abgerundeten Steinchen überseht. Muscheln suchte man hier vergeblich. Das Wasser hatte eine so angenehme Temperatur, dass es keine Überwindung kostete sich hinein zu stürzen. Und genau das taten die beiden auch. Und dann ging es auch schon los: Sie spritzten sich wild voll, tauchten einander und versuchten sich gegenseitig die Füße vom Boden wegzuziehen. Sie lachten und rangelten als wären alle Sorgen und Probleme meilenweit fort. Und vielleicht waren sie das auch in diesem Augenblick. Einige Beobachter waren überrascht, wie viel Kraft der dürrere der beiden jungen Männer aufbrachte, dessen Rippen in dem Getümmel noch deutlicher sichtbar waren.

Schließlich ließen sich die beiden wieder auf ihre Badetücher fallen. Vollkommen außer Atem, aber sehr glücklich. An ihren nassen Körpern klebte der Sand.

„Ich habe unsere kleinen Rangeleien vermisst, Moony.", bekannte Sirius schwer atmend.

„Ging mir nicht anders.", gab auch Remus zu, der allerdings ein klein bisschen weniger erledigt war als sein Freund. Trotzdem schlossen sich seine Augen fast automatisch.

Er erwachte, als er etwas Kaltes auf seinem Bauch spürte. Erst sah er Sirius' lachendes Gesicht, dann das zerdröselte Steckerleis auf seinem Bauch.

„Danke, Tatze.", erwiderte er trocken, während er die Eisstückchen von seinem Körper klaubte und in den Sand fallen lies.

Sirius grinste ihn breit an. Er hatte ein Eis im Mund und seine Hände pappten vom zerquetschen von Remus' Portion.

„Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht auch gerne ein Eis.", erklärte er fröhlich.

In der nächsten halben Stunde lag Remus auf der Lauer. Er musste nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, dann würde er seine Rache schon bekommen. Und er kam. Sirius lag auf dem Bauch, um rundum gebräunt nach Hause zu kommen, den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und hatte schließlich doch die Augen geschlossen. Remus packte eine Hand voll Sand, mit der anderen zog er die Badehose seines Freundes hoch. Ohne zu zögern schleuderte er die kleinen Körner in den Spalt zwischen Stoff und Haut. Sirius schreckte auf und Remus rannte los.

„Na warte!", brüllte ihm Sirius nach und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Erneut führte ihr Weg ins Wasser. Und erneut entbrannte ein wilder Kampf. Schließlich schlürften sie wieder triefend zu ihren Plätzen, lachend. Remus hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. In diesem Moment war es wie früher. Sie waren einfach nur Freunde und etwas anderes spielte keine Rolle.

„Erzähl mir was von Severus.", sagte Sirius schließlich vollkommen unerwartet, als sich sein Atem wieder normalisiert hatte.

Remus seufzte. Es sah danach aus, als könnte er diesem Gespräch diesmal nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

„Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?"

„Zum Beispiel was an ihm so Besonderes ist."

Remus zögerte immer noch, doch es war eindeutig, dass Sirius heute nicht so leicht aufgeben würde.

„Na schön...", einen Moment herrschte Pause. Dann begann er langsam zu Sirius über Sirius zu sprechen. „Es ist so leicht ihn zu lieben. Man muss ihn nur ansehen und... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit nur dir gehört,... dann ist es, als würde die Sonne nur für dich scheinen... Er gibt mir einfach das Gefühl... etwas Besonderes zu sein. Und er schafft es mich vom Grübeln abzuhalten. Das muss für dich alles so albern klingen...", während er sprach, hatte er Sirius die ganze Zeit direkt in die Augen gesehen, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass er von ihm sprach. Doch offensichtlich hatte Sirius ihn nicht verstanden.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Muss ein toller Kerl sein.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam hohl dabei.

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also blieb er still.

„Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?"

„Vielleicht..., irgendwann,... ich weiß auch nicht."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann begann Sirius, nun wieder gut gelaunt über einen Streich während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts zu sprechen. Doch seine Fröhlichkeit schien Remus nicht ganz echt...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Einige Stunden später waren sie wieder zurück auf Malta, in ihrem Hotel. Auf der Heimfahrt hatten sie noch eines der bunten maltesischen Boote auf dem Meer schippern sehen.

Und auf der Busfahrt hatte Sirius ein Geschäft mit dem Namen „Lupins" entdeckt, dass allerdings keinen sehr belebten Eindruck machte. Es erinnerte Remus seltsamerweise an seinen alten geflickten Umhang, der schon seinem Vater gehört hatte...

Sie machten sich zum Abendessen fertig. Während Sirius noch letzte Hand an seine Frisur legte, saß Remus auf dem Balkon und betrieb ein wenig „Balcony Watching". Auch der „Spanner" stand wieder auf seinem Posten, eine Zigarette im Mund. Togaman war nirgends zu sehen.

Sie aßen gemütlich zu Abend in einem der Restaurants, dass zu den größeren Hotels gehörte. Dort konnten sie von der Terrasse aus direkt aufs Meer blicken.

„Und was fangen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend an?", fragte Remus, nachdem sie das Restaurant wieder verlassen hatten.

„Wie wär's wenn wir uns das „Suncrest"mal ein wenig genauer ansehen?", meinte Sirius und deutete auf den großen Hotelkomplex auf den sie von ihrem Balkon aus immer hinübersahen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Sirius einzige Antwort war ein Grinsen. Aber was war auch dabei? Schon schritten sie entschlossen auf den Eingang zu, eine weitläufige Glastür. Sie traten ein und waren einen Moment lang geblendet. Die Lobby war vollkommen mit Mamor eingekleidet. Und äußerst geräumig. Ganz hinten konnten sie sechs Fahrstühle erkennen, in einer Nische stand ein großes schwarzes Klavier, eine Treppe führte ein Stockwerk tiefer, wo ein Brunnen fröhlich vor sich hin sprudelte. Und rechts von ihnen reichten die bunten Lichter der hausinternen Diskothek in die Halle. Sie gingen einmal rund herum und dann zu den Aufzügen. Diese waren aber immerhin kaum größer als die in ihrem Hotel. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren ein paar Stockwerke. Schneller war er auch nicht. Im vierten Stock traten sie kurz in den teppichbesetzten Gang und fuhren dann wieder nach unten.

„_Das_ ist ein Hotel.", erklärte Sirius als sie wieder an die frische Luft traten.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gegen halb elf sahen sie sich den Salsa-Club „Fuego"an, den sie zufällig entdeckt hatten. Die Dekoration orientierte sich an Dschungelmotiven. Das Pult des DJs war ein großer schwarzer Kessel, der nur nach hinten geöffnet war. Man konnte auch auf eine gemütliche Terrasse nach draußen gehen, wo es nach der Hitze des Tages immer noch angenehm warm war. Während sie sich drinnen umsahen, entdeckte Sirius einen Käfig zum tanzen, der im Augenblick leer stand.

„Da Moony, das wäre doch was für dich.", brüllte er grinsend gegen die Musik an. Remus' Blick folgte seinem Deuten. Einen Moment lang folgte keine Reaktion.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Raubtiere gehören in einen Käfig, nicht?", erklärte er dann plötzlich und in seinen Augen lag etwas, dass Sirius noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Völlig verwirrt verfolgte er, wie Remus entschlossen auf den Käfig zuging, sich an den Gitterstäben hoch zog und sich zwischen ihnen durch schob. Und dann begann er zu tanzen. Er lies sich einfach von der Musik treiben, dachte nicht über seine Bewegungen nach oder darüber, wer sie sehen könnte, sondern tat sie einfach.

Sirius beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, wie die des Raubtiers in das er sich einmal im Monat verwandelte. Remus war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut. Denn Sirius konnte sich zwar erinnern, ihn Standarttänze hinlegen gesehen zu haben, aber nicht so was. Und er war gut. Fasziniert verfolgte er das Schauspiel.

Nach dem ersten Lied wagte Remus zu ihm zu blicken. Sirius sah zu ihm auf, lächelnd, und Remus wusste, dass ihm allein im Moment seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte. Und er genoss es. Er sog das Licht, dass Sirius auf ihn warf auf, wie ein gerade vor dem Ertrinken Geretteter die Luft.

Schließlich sprang er grinsend wieder hinunter zu seinem Freund.

„Gibs zu, ich war gut.", sagte er herausfordernd.

Sirius sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als wäre es ihre erste Begegnung. Er war so verwirrt von dieser vollkommen fremden Seite seines Freund, dass er nicht recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Remus selber war überrascht von sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er versucht hatte seinen Freund auf eine Art zu erreichen, die weiter ging als ihre Freundschaft. Was war nur mit ihm los zur Zeit? Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Augenblicklich war er zu glücklich dafür.


	5. Day Four: Everything

Disclaimer: Zum Abschluss noch mal: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, Malta gehört nicht mir, Robbie Williams übrigens auch nicht. „They can't that away" ist vermutlich im Original von Ella Fitzgerald und Louis Armstrong. Auf jeden Fall habe ich auch daran keine Rechte. Ebenso wenig wie an „Swing when you're winning", wo ich das Lied das erste Mal entdeckte. „Winterblue" stammt von Heather Nova.

Anmerkungen: Was lange währt, wird endlich gut. Nachdem nun fast ein Monat seit dem letzten Kapitel vergangen ist, habe ich es endlich geschafft. Hatte leider einen Haufen Schulaufgaben zu bewältigen. Vielen, vielen Dank für eure wundervollen Reviews! Wir haben jetzt also die letzte Etappe der Reise erreicht. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit dem Ende zufrieden! Zu „They can't take that away from me" sei zu sagen, dass ich dieses Lied schon ewig mal für eine Karaoke-Szene verwenden wollte. Seit ich es auf „Swing when you're winning" gehört habe. (Bin bisher nicht zu der Geschichte gekommen, für die ich es eigentlich geplant hatte) Liebe dieses Lied. Und diese CD. Und Robbie Williams. räusper Wie auch immer... Mdina schreibt man wirklich ohne „e". g Und der Kapiteltitel stammt von dem wunderschönen gleichnamigen Lied von Alanis Morissette, dass ich auch liebe. Die Karaoke-Bar war eigentlich nicht so nah am Meer, aber es lies sich leider nicht anders machen...

lacheetah: Dein armer Oberschenkel! Hoffe so, dass dir der Schluss gefällt und ich nicht übertrieben hab.

Jinxxx: Ich habe es trotz Schule zu dem vermutlich längsten Kapitel bisher gebracht. g Das überlass ich ganz deiner Fantasie, ob Remus bei seiner Rache einen kleinen Blick in die Badehose riskiert hat... Ja, „Lupins" gabs wirklich. War total begeistert. g Hey, Schottland und London sind genau die Orte, wo ich unbedingt mal hin will. g Nächstes Jahr... Ach ja, ich liebe es, wenn du so lange Reviews schreibst. zwinker

Snuggles2: Keine Sorge. Er hatte andere Hosen an beim Tanzen. g Mit dem Weiterschreiben hat es leider etwas länger gedauert...

Easybelle: Hi, Honey. Ich habe verzweifelt nach einem anderen Ausdruck für Steckerleis gesucht, aber einfach keinen gefunden. Scheint hier in Bayern kein anderes zu geben... g Deine Überraschung deute ich jetzt mal positiv... Tja, nachdem uns Togaman in Wirklichkeit auch nur einmal beehrt hat... . Aber vielleicht gefällt dir ja das Balcony-Watching-Erlebnis von diesem Kapitel auch so gut...

pathie12000: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffe sehr, dass du mit dem Ende zufrieden bist.

Wölfin Akhuna: Hey, ein neuer Name! Hi. Vielen Dank, erst mal. Du wohnst wirklich so nah an Oberammergau? g Fand diese Häusernamen auch total lustig und habe haufenweise Beweisphotos von den Schildern geschossen. g

Also viel Spaß! nervösdenkopfunterbettdeckeversteck

Day Four: Everything

Ein weiteres Frühstück in den "Quawra Tower Apartments". Der Frühstücksaal war leer, abgesehen von zwei jungen Männern, die einen der kleinen Tische besetzten. Der eine von ihnen gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die man ohne zu zögern als schön bezeichnen konnte. Sein nachtschwarzes Haar umrahmte sein, mittlerweile leichtgebräuntes, Gesicht und schien seine klaren, grauen Augen zu betonen. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten etwas aristokratisches, doch seine ganze Art nahm ihnen jede Hochnäsigkeit. Doch es war nicht allein sein Aussehen, dass ihn so attraktiv machte. Er besaß auch noch Ausstrahlung. In seinen Augen loderte das Feuer der Lebensfreude und alles was er tat, war von unendlichem Selbstbewusstsein geprägt. Und Selbstbewusstsein kann, wenn es sich nicht in Form von Hochmut äußert, äußerst attraktiv sein.

Sirius Black war sich seiner Wirkung durchaus bewusst und hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, sie für sich zu nutzen. Er war erprobt darin seine Mitmenschen zu durchschauen und so wusste er ziemlich genau, was er tun musste, um zu bekommen was er wollte. Bei den meisten jedenfalls.

Mit der Routine eines Menschen, der sich seiner Anziehungskraft voll bewusst war, schenkte er der jungen Kellnerin, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen ständig zwischen dem Tresen und dem Frühstückssaal hin- und her lief, sein freundlichstes Lächeln. Diese nahezu unbewusste Handlung fuhr ihm ein schüchternes, aber hoch erfreutes Lächeln von Seiten der Kellnerin ein.

Auch sein Gegenüber, Remus Lupin, war auf seine Art durchaus attraktiv, wenn er sich dieser Tatsache allerdings auch nicht im geringsten bewusst war. Sicher, er war es nicht auf die offensichtliche und elektrisierende Weise seines Freundes, aber doch war da _etwas_. Er war dürr und doch wirkten seine Bewegungen als würde hinter dieser schmächtigen Fassade eine Kraft lauern, die er stets zu unterdrücken suchte. Üblicherweise war er recht blass, im Augenblick allerdings zog sich das leichte Rot eines Sonnenbrands über sein Gesicht, an dem das Interessanteste ohne Zweifel die Augen waren. Sie waren von einem sehr hellen Braun, wirkten nahezu lichtdurchwirkt, und gaben einem das Gefühl, dass sie einem bis auf den Grund der Seele blicken konnten. Sein kurzes Haar hatte einen Braunton, der aber im richtigen Licht betrachtet bereits ins Blond überging und fiel ihm in die Stirn. Ab- und zu fanden sich darin ein paar viel zu früh ergraute Strähnen.

Er beobachtete das Verhalten seines Freundes mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er war es zwar gewohnt, aber wirklich daran _gewöhnt_ hatte er sich nicht.

Der Ton in dem sie sich unterhielten war von einer Vertrautheit, die darauf schließen lies, dass sie ebenso lange wie gut befreundet waren. Da gab es Bemerkungen, die wohl keiner außer ihnen beiden verstand und kleine Sticheleien, wie sie wohl nur von einem guten Freund kommen konnten.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie wie Tag und Nacht. Und doch waren sie gar nicht so verschieden. Beide hatten in ihrer Kindheit schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und beide wussten eine Freundschaft zu schätzen. Sie besaßen ein gehöriges Durchhaltevermögen und einen klaren Verstand. Beide suchten nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Und beide waren zu stolz um anderen ihre Schwächen einzugestehen. Doch gingen sie unterschiedlich mit ihren Problemen um. Sirius versteckte sich hinter einer Maske aus Selbstsicherheit und wollte doch nichts anderes als jedes Kind: Die Liebe seiner Eltern. Seinen Schmerz über ihr Verhalten versteckte er hinter trockenem Humor und seinem angeblichen Hass auf sie. Das machte es erträglicher. Remus hingegen versteckte sich hinter einer Maske aus Ruhe und Selbstkontrolle. Er reagierte unbeteiligt auf die Schmerzen, die ihm andere Menschen zufügten, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Doch so sehr sie auch versuchten diese Dinge geheim zu halten, voreinander war ihnen das nicht möglich. Allerdings hatten sie festgestellt, dass es gut so war. Der andere wusste was zu tun war, war da, wenn die Maske fiel. Und hatte sich doch nie abgewandt.

Und doch hatten sich die Dinge verändert. Und beide wussten es. Es gab Geheimnisse zwischen den beiden, die zunehmend auf ihre Offenbarung pochten. Doch das würde alles ändern, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Wann war es nur so kompliziert geworden? Während Sirius nicht recht sagen konnte, wann oder warum es geschehen war, wusste Remus es genau. An jenem Abend im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund, den schönen, beliebten, klugen, perfekten Sirius Black, verliebt hatte. Anfangs hatte er es noch nicht geahnt, aber die Zeit hatte gezeigt, dass diese Erkenntnis alles veränderte. Wenn auch für Außenstehende nicht erkennbar.

Doch lange konnte es nicht mehr so weiter gehen. Und sie beide spürten es. Erst gestern hatte Remus seine jahrelang erprobte Selbstkontrolle, verführt von der Zwanglosigkeit des Urlaubs, verloren und einfach nach seinem Herzen gehandelt. Jedenfalls soweit es ihm möglich war, ohne Sirius seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Und Remus wusste, wie nah er gestern daran gewesen war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Fast war er froh, dass es ihr letzter Tag auf Malta war. Wenn erst mal Zuhause wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging, würde er sich schon einkriegen. Oder? In letzter Zeit war es ihm zunehmend schwerer gefallen die Rolle des Freundes zu spielen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann war der Zeitpunkt an dem die Fassade entgültig bröckeln würde, absehbar geworden.

Aber war das wirklich so schlimm? Alle Welt sprach doch davon, dass das höchste Glück des Menschen in der Liebe lag. Doch wenn Sirius seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, wovon man ausgehen konnte, dann hatte er einen Freund verloren. Seinen besten Freund. Und was war, wenn doch die Freundschaft kostbarer war als die Liebe? Was, wenn mit diesem Gedanken gar nicht die Liebe eines Paares gemeint war, sondern die Liebe zwischen Freunden? Auf einen Schlag hätte er Sirius' Liebe verloren. Und das konnte er nicht riskieren, nicht solange er noch in der Lage war dagegen anzukämpfen.

OOOOOOOOOO

„Ich werde diese Art der Fortbewegung vermissen.", sagte Remus fröhlich, als sie erneut aus dem Bus stiegen.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, dass wir morgen schon fliegen.", seufzte Sirius. Dann fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Aber wenn die Sehnsucht zu groß wird, kannst du immer noch den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen."

„Da sind die Busse hier aber ungefährlicher.", erklärte Remus mit einem Grinsen, dass dem von Sirius in nichts nachstand. „Bei denen besteht wenigstens nicht die Gefahr sich _alle_ Knochen zu brechen."

An diesem Tag besuchten sie Mdina. Ihr Weg führte sie als erstes zu einer breiten Mauer, von der aus man fast die ganze Insel überblicken konnte, denn die Stadt war recht hochgelegen, für die Verhältnisse der Insel jedenfalls. Die Mauer war breit genug um sich hinaufsetzen zu können, ohne auch nur entfernt Gefahr zu laufen die dahinter gelegene Schlucht hinunter zu stürzen und niedrig genug um erklettert zu werden. Sirius und Remus taten es einigen anderen Besuchern gleich, erklommen die Mauer und legten sich genüsslich auf das alte Gestein. Die Sonne strahlte, wie auf Malta üblich, hell vom Himmel und die beiden schlossen zufrieden die Augen.

„Ich könnte ewig so liegen bleiben.", meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

„Danach wärst du aber rot wie ein Krebs.", stichelte Sirius, während er gleichzeitig sein T-Shirt hochschob, um auch seinen Bauch möglichst viel Anteil an der Sonne haben zu lassen.

„Kann schon sein, aber wenigstens hab ich überhaupt eine Farbe."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich nicht braun geworden bin?", fragte Sirius übertrieben entsetzt.

Remus hob ein Augenlied blickte kurz auf seinen Freund, schloss es wieder und grinste nur.

„Du hast Glück, dass wir hier oben auf dieser Mauer sind. Niemand beleidigt ungestraft meinen Teint. Aber ich will schließlich nicht, dass du gleich da runter stürzt."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich derjenige wäre, der runterstürzt?", war Remus trockene Antwort darauf. Es war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint, doch Sirius wurde plötzlich klar, dass er im Falle eines körperlichen Kampfes wohl tatsächlich keine Chance gegen Remus hätte. Ihn als Feind zu haben, war wirklich nicht das was er wollte.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mein _Freund_ bist.", sagte er deswegen munter.

„Ja.", sagte Remus entmutigt und wünschte sich so viel mehr für ihn zu sein...

Sie machten einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Hier waren die Gebäude im Gegensatz zum Großteil der Insel recht hoch. Und so konnte man sich in den Gassen ganz schön eingeengt vorkommen. Remus jedoch, gaben die hohen Mauern ein seltsames Gefühl von Sicherheit. Als könnten seine Probleme nicht hierher dringen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber es war als könnte man hinter diesen Mauern seinen Geist frei lassen, ohne dass die Gefühle einen übermannten.

Auch ansonsten hob sich die Häuserfassade vom Rest der Insel ab, denn viele der Häuser besaßen hübsche architektonische Verziehrungen. Mit anderen Worten: Remus liebte diese Stadt.

„Mdina war früher die Hauptstadt von Malta.", berichtete er, während er seinen Reiseführer durchblätterte. Sie hatten einen großen Platz erreicht, der auf der einen Seite von einer Kirche abgeschirmt wurde. In dem Moment stob ein heftiger Windstoß, kanalisiert von den engen, hohen Gassen, über sie hinweg und riss Sirius' Cap mit sich. Der strahlend blaue Hut flitzte über den Boden.

„Hey!", brüllte Sirius und rannte hinterher. Doch ein weiterer Windstoß trieb das Objekt seiner Begierde ein Stück weiter. Remus beobachtete, wie sein Freund der Kopfbedeckung folgte, die quer über den Platz flitzte. Schließlich stürzte er sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf die Mütze. Remus lachte über den Anblick.

„Ha, ha.", brummelte Sirius, hielt aber triumphierend sein mittlerweile ziemlich verdrecktes Cap in die Höhe. Um sie bei dem Wind nicht noch einmal zu verlieren, stopfte er sie in seine Hosentasche. Er stand auf und setzte sich erschöpft auf die alte Kanone, die vor der Kirche stand. Einen Augenblick später saß Remus neben ihm, grinsend.

„Ja, lach nur", maulte Sirius, wie ein kleines Kind. „Du weißt ja nicht, wie anstrengend das war."

„Armer Tatze.", sagte Remus lächelnd und strich ihm über den Kopf wie man es bei einem aufgeregten Kind tat, um es zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Scherz gewesen, doch Sirius sah ihn so seltsam an. Er zog die Hand zurück und stand auf.

„Na komm, Cowboy, auf zu neuen Abenteuern.", sagte er, bemüht zu wirken, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu den „Mdina Dungeons", einer Ausstellung, die den Besuchern alte Foltermethoden näher bringen sollte. Die Karten dafür waren im Gewinn mit inbegriffen gewesen. Die „Dungeons" offenbarten sich als enge Gewölbe in denen man anhand von Puppen die Folter nachvollziehen konnte. Dazu wurden Schreie oder bedrohliche Musik eingespielt. Sirius wirkte belustigt. So also folterten die Muggel. Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. War er gelangweilt? Oder stimmte ihn das alles doch eher nachdenklich?

Ein hübsches Mädchen stand neben ihnen und sah aus, als wäre ihm ein wenig übel. Es waren zwar nur Puppen, aber es war doch ein wenig makaber und ihr offensichtlich unangenehm. Sie warf einen interessierten Blick in Sirius' Richtung und redete dann kurz in einer fremden Sprache, vermutlich deutsch, auf ihre Freundin neben sich ein. Auch die Freundin sah sie nun an. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte aber gleich Remus. Sie betrachtete ihn als würde sie irgendetwas suchen. Dann lächelte sie, nickte dem anderen Mädchen zu und die beiden verließen die „Dungeons".

Sie erreichten schließlich einen kleinen Hinterhof, in dem einige aufgeknüpfte Puppen hingen und mussten sich dann wieder ihren Weg durch die übrigen Besucher zurück zum Eingang bahnen. Remus hasste dieses Gewühl, ständig rempelte einen irgendwer an und wenn man sich etwas genauer betrachten wollte, konnte man sicher sein, dass jemand einem die Sicht versperrte. Dieser Ort war einfach zu eng für so viele Besucher. Als sie draußen waren, atmete er erleichtert durch.

Sirius entdeckte die beiden Mädchen von vorhin keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einer Bank sitzend. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein boshaftes Grinsen und er blickte direkt zu den beiden hin, als er laut sagte: „Dir war das bisschen da drinnen doch nicht etwa unangenehm, oder?". Er wusste, dass die Puppen nicht der Grund waren für Remus' Erleichterung draußen zu sein, und er ihn mit der Bemerkung nicht verletzten würde, und vermutlich würde das Mädchen, auf den dieser kleine Spaß eigentlich gemünzt war, ihn ohnehin nicht verstehen. Doch der Ausdruck, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht und dem ihrer Freundin ausbreitete, machte deutlich, dass sie ihn nur zu gut verstanden hatte. Sie blickte zu Boden, während ihre Freundin ihm einen bösen Blick sandte und dann Remus einen... war er enttäuscht? Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem anderen Mädchen zu.

„War das nötig, Sirius?", fragte Remus. Seine Stimme war sanft und es lag kein Vorwurf darin. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was Sirius sofort ein Schuldgefühl einjagte.

„Ich dachte ja nicht, dass sie es versteht... Und außerdem ist schließlich nichts dabei Puppen zu foltern, oder? Wir haben schon wesentlich Schlimmeres gesehen!", antwortete er trotzig. Sirius konnte verletzend sein. Er hatte das mehr als einmal im Zusammenhang mit einem gewissen Severus Snape gezeigt. Häufig war er es aber gar nicht absichtlich. Er folgte einfach einer Idee für einen Witz, ohne dabei zu bedenken, dass er ihn auf Kosten anderer machte.

„Bist du stolz darauf, dass du dich an solche Anblicke gewöhnt hast?", fragte Remus ruhig.

Sirius seufzte. „Moony. Du schaffst es immer wieder mir Schuldgefühle einzujagen... Vielleicht werde ich ja eines Tages doch noch ein guter Mensch.", er sagte es vorsichtig und lächelte zum Schluss zerknirscht. Und es war nur zu wahr. Bereits in Hogwarts war Remus ein Meister darin gewesen, ihnen mit einer simplen Bemerkung die größten Gewissensbisse einzujagen. Er musste dafür nicht brüllen, musste ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen, sondern machte sie ganz einfach auf eine Kleinigkeit aufmerksam, die ihnen klar machte, dass sie zu weit gegangen waren. Ansonsten hielt sich Remus allerdings zurück, was immer sie auch anstellten. Nicht gerade das Verhalten eines Vertrauensschülers...

Wenn Remus ihm böse gewesen war, dann war es spätestens jetzt wieder verflogen.

„Du brauchst mich nicht dafür. Das bist du schon.", und mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Man muss dich manchmal nur daran erinnern."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Wieder einmal saßen sie im Bus. Ein paar Reihen vor ihnen saß ein attraktiver junger Mann in ihrem Alter. Aber genau genommen schien es fast, als wäre die ganze Insel in erster Linie von schönen Menschen bevölkert, Männern, wie Frauen.

„Wie... ähm... wie findest du den da vorne?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös. War es wegen dem Thema oder weil er die Antwort fürchtete?

Für Remus kam die Frage mehr als überraschend. Aber wenn Sirius darüber reden wollte...

„Er sieht nicht schlecht aus.", sagte er langsam.

„Besser als Severus?"

Remus lachte. Darauf lief es also hinaus. Er sah Sirius lange nachdenklich an, dann antwortete er mit einem Lächeln, den Blick fest auf die Augen seines Freundes gerichtet: „Nein. Ich bevorzuge Männer mit blassem Teint."

Sirius wandte den Blick dem Fenster zu. Remus glaubte ein leichtes Erröten auf seinen Wangen gesehen zu haben. Aber er musste sich täuschen. Oder hatte er verstanden? Hatte er sein Verhalten schließlich richtig gedeutet? In Remus' Körper breitete sich ein nervöses Kribbeln aus. Doch als Sirius ihm wieder das Gesicht zuwandte, war kein Rot auf seinen Wangen und auch ansonsten war sein Verhalten nicht anders als sonst...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzten sie sich wieder auf ihren Balkon. In einem der unteren Balkone entdeckten sie drei vielleicht 16-jährige Jungen mit nichts weiter als einem Badetuch um die Hüften bekleidet, die seltsamer Weise in ihre Richtung blickten. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drehte sich der eine um und lies sein Handtuch sinken, sodass man seinen kleinen Hintern in aller Pracht bestaunen konnte. Er wackelte ein wenig mit dem guten Stück hin und her und bewegte dazu das gesenkte Handtuch.

Remus Augenbrauen schossen irritiert hoch und Sirius war gerade im Begriff etwas zu sagen, als ein Kichern unter ihnen den beiden schlagartig klarmachte, dass diese kleine Vorstellung nicht ihnen gegolten hatte, sondern den drei Mädchen im nächsttieferen Stockwerk. Nun brachen auch die zwei jungen Männer in schallendes Gelächter aus, was die Damen unter ihnen zum schweigen und auch den Burschen gegenüber zum Abbruch seiner Tanzeinlage brachte.

KKKKKKKKKK

Nach dem Abendessen besuchten sie eines der vielen Pubs von Quawra. Es war klein, schottisch und nahe am Meer gelegen. Und an diesem Abend war dort Karaoke-Nacht. Sie ließen sich draußen nieder, denn es war immer noch angenehm warm. Sie waren allerdings die einzigen, alle anderen Besucher hatten sich hinein gesetzt, wo die Karaoke-Show stattfand. Die Musik und die mal mehr, mal weniger schiefen Töne der mutigen Sänger drangen dennoch an die frische Luft hinaus. Allerdings hatte der Kellner offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen, dass sich trotzdem jemand nach draußen verirrt hatte. Nach 15 Minuten beschlossen die beiden, sich einfach schnell ihre Getränke von drinnen zu holen. Sirius warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, der 5 Lieder zur Auswahl für die nächsten Freiwilligen zeigte, während eine kleine Frau „I will survive" ins Mikro brüllte. Die meisten Lieder kannte er nicht, denn es waren natürlich alles Muggelsongs. Aber einer stach ihm dennoch ins Auge.

„Hey, Moony, sie haben They can't take that away from me", erklärte er strahlend.

„Soll das heißen was ich denke, was es heißen soll?", fragte Remus.

„Biiiiitte, Remus!", bettelte Sirius. Sie hatten das Lied damals auf Lilys und James' Hochzeit gesungen. Sirius hatte ein Minikleid getragen(mit ausgestopftem BH drunter), eine rote Perücke aufgesetzt und sich geschminkt, während Remus eine zerzauste schwarze Perücke trug und einen Schnatz herumwirbelte. Schließlich war ihm das widerspenstige Ding ausgekommen. Dennoch war ihre Performance ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Warum also nicht? Er hatte sich vor seinen Freunden zum Affen gemacht, da kam es auf diese paar Unbekannten auch nicht mehr an.

„In Ordnung.". Sirius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sprach mit dem Moderator. Nachdem die Pseudo-Gloria Gaynor ihren Auftritt beendet hatte, waren sie dran. Remus stellte sich so auf, wie sie es Hunderte von Malen für die Hochzeit geprobt hatten und die Musik setzte ein.

_The way you wear your hat, _begann Sirius und blickte Remus dabei an.

_The way you sip your tea_, er sah immer noch zu ihm hin._  
The memory of all that_, noch immer._  
__No, no they can't take that away from me_, und auch jetzt noch, ohne den kleinsten Seitenblick.

_The way your smile just beams, _das war nun Remus Einsatz.Doch alles war anders als damals auf der Hochzeit oder bei ihren Proben. Sirius sah ihn so seltsam an und tat nichts von dem was er sonst getan hatte. Er stand sehr ruhig da, den Blick immer auf Remus gerichtet. Dieser machte weiter als wäre es wie bei ihren Proben. Und er meinte was er sang. Jedes Wort.

_  
The way you sing off key  
The way you haunt my dreams_

_  
Oh no they can't take that away from me_, sang nun wieder Sirius und trat näher an Remus heran. Der fühlte sich nun irgendwie eingeengt.

_We may never never meet again, on this bumpy road to love_, wieder Remus Part. Und Sirius schien immer näher zu kommen. Remus blickte zur Seite, nur um das seltsame Gefühl loszubekommen, dass sich zunehmend in ihm bemerkbar machte.

_  
Still I'll always, always keep the memory of, _während Sirius das sang, hatte Remus plötzlich keinen Zweifel mehr. Sirius schien fest entschlossen die Barrieren ihrer Freundschaft zu durchbrechen. Es war verrückt, unsinnig und vollkommen unmöglich, aber er schenkte ihm genau den Blick, den Remus so oft beim Umgang seines Freundes mit Mädchen beobachtet hatte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes... Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

_The way you hold your knife,_

_  
The way we dance till three_, schaffte er doch irgendwie heraus zu bekommen.

_  
The way you changed my life, _stimmte Sirius nun mit ein._  
Oh no they can't take that away from me _

_No, they can't take that away from me_

Nun begann eine Instrumentalpassage und plötzlich war Sirius sehr nahe. Im letzten Augenblick schaffte es Remus irgendwie den Lippen seines Freundes auszuweichen, sich an den neugierig und überrascht dreinblickenden Menschen vorbeizuquetschen und das Pub mit schnellen Schritten zu verlassen. Draußen verlangsamte er seinen Schritt nicht. Im Gegenteil: er steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit so gut es eben ging, ohne zu rennen. Einen Hauch von Würde hatte er noch. Er war wütend. Wütend und verwirrt. Was sollte das? Wie konnte er ihm das antun? Für wen hielt er sich eigentlich? Wie konnte er nur so mit ihm spielen? Dachte er, dass er ihn benutzen konnte, wie er es mit all diesen Mädchen getan hatte?

Sirius hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Moony-"

„Nenn mich nicht so!", zischte Remus, ohne langsamer zu werden oder gar anzuhalten. „Denkst du eigentlich jemals nach? Weißt du überhaupt was du tust?". Plötzlich brüllte er. Warum brüllte er? Es war vorbei. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Plötzlich. Unerwartet. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Seine Worte hatten Sirius verletzt, dennoch lief er weiter neben seinem Freund her.

„Was hab ich-"

„Du kannst nicht mit mir spielen, Sirius. Das, das halt ich nicht aus. Verdammt! Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche.", Remus' Stimme war wieder ein wenig ruhiger. Sie hatten die Treppen erreicht, die zu einer kleinen Plattform führten, die den Einstieg ins Wasser erleichterte. Erschöpft lies er sich auf den Stufen nieder. Sirius blieb stehen.

„Heißt das... ? Was ist mit Severus?", fragte und in seiner Stimme schwang Verwirrtheit mit und... Hoffnung?

Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es war also endgültig vorbei. Sein Geheimnis war keines mehr.

„Es gab nie einen Severus. Es gab immer nur: Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.", antwortete er heiser.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihn. Remus sah ihn nicht an.

„Aber dann... dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Remus hörte ihn wie durch einen Schleier, aber er begriff die Worte nicht. Sie machten keinen Sinn. Gleich würde Sirius ihm die Freundschaft kündigen. Gleich.

Als von Remus keine Reaktion kam, fuhr Sirius fort: „Ich liebe dich, Moony."

Diese Worte hallten plötzlich sehr deutlich in Remus Ohren wider. _„Ich liebe dich. Ich. Liebe. Dich. Moony."_

„Und was ist mit Lily?", fragte er hilflos. Es konnte nicht sein. Er irrte sich. Sirius irrte sich. Er machte sich etwas vor. Noch immer war sein Blick auf das Meer vor ihm gerichtet.

Sirius' Antwort kam zögernd.

„Vielleicht war ich in sie verliebt."

„Vielleicht?", Remus wurde wieder lauter. Er hatte einfach keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Stimme.

„Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hab ich es mir nur eingebildet. Vielleicht weil ich Angst hatte, jemanden zu lieben. Bei Lily hatte ich nie eine Chance, ich hatte gute Gründe es nicht bei ihr zu versuchen. Sie konnte mich niemals verletzen. Und ich konnte nie etwas gefährden. Und ich wollte genau das, was James in ihr gefunden hat. Warum nicht alle meine Wünsche auf sie projizieren?"

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille.

„Aber ganz egal, was ich für sie empfunden habe, es hat nichts hiermit zu tun. Damit, dass ich dich liebe.

„Und wie lange wirst du das tun? Vielleicht bildest du dir das ja _auch_ nur ein!" Er hatte sich zu lange eingeredet, dass Sirius ihn nicht liebte. Nicht lieben konnte. Niemals lieben würde.

„Verdammt, Remus, sieh mich an!", als Remus immer noch keine Anstalten machte, den Blick vom Wasser abzuwenden, legte Sirius kurzerhand seine Finger um Remus' Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf und zwang ihn somit ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue.", sagte er fest. „Und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit weiß ich was ich will. Ich will dich. Und ich will dich nicht für eine Nacht. Oder für einen Monat. Auch nicht für ein Jahr. Ich will dich für immer. Verflucht, es gibt keinen anderen Menschen, mit dem ich mir vorstellen kann mein Leben zu verbringen. Ja, mein ganzes Leben. Als dein Freund. Dein Liebhaber. Dein Gefährte."

Remus starrte ihn an. Hatte er gesagt sein **ganzes Leben**? Hatte er das Wort „**Gefährte**" benutzt?

„Was hast du geglaubt warum ich damals nicht gefragt habe, ob du in mich verliebt bist? Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du „nein.", sagen würdest. Wann immer ich nur den Anflug eines Gefühls hatte, dass ich mehr für dich empfinden könnte, habe ich mir eingeredet, dass ich mich geirrt habe und bin in die Arme irgendeines Mädchens geflohen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen die Richtige für dich zu finden, aber niemand war gut genug.

Aber in den letzten Wochen konnte ich es nicht mehr leugnen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr verdrängen. Dass du alles bist, was ich will. Das ich dich liebe. Und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es dir auch so geht. Und dann wieder... und wie du über diesen Severus geredet hast... Und vorhin... es ist... einfach passiert..."

Und endlich begriff Remus. Endlich glaubte er. Es war kein Traum. Es war Wirklichkeit. Sirius liebte ihn. Sein wundervoller bester Freund Sirius Black liebte ihn. Ihn, Remus Lupin. Er streckte die Hand aus und seine Finger blieben einen Millimeter über Sirius' Gesicht stehen. Er fuhr die Linien seines Gesichts nach, ohne es zu berühren, fast so als hätte er Angst, dass es bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen würde. Dabei hielt er immer Augenkontakt. Sirius legte seine Hand auf die von Remus und drückte sie sanft nach unten, so dass sie schließlich seine Haut berührte. Dann, als wäre dies das letzte Signal gewesen, dass er gebraucht hatte, beugte sich Remus vor, küsste ihn heftig und nachdem Sirius seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, schlang er seine Arme um ihn. Es entspann sich wilder Tanz aus Lippen und Zungen in dem der tiefe Durst erlöster Hoffnungslosigkeit lag. Unendliches Warten hatte plötzlich ein überraschendes Ende gefunden. Es war anders als alle Erfahrungen die Sirius bisher mit dem Küssen gemacht hatte. Es schien ewig und zugleich deprimierend kurz. Es gab nur noch Remus. Seinen Geruch, seinen Geschmack und wie er sich anfühlte. Niemals zuvor hatte sich für Sirius die Welt so verengt. Doch selbst in solchen Momenten braucht der Mensch irgendwann wieder Luft. Als sie schließlich auseinander gingen, heftig atmend, aber mit blitzenden Augen, lag in Remus' Augen ein Ausdruck, wie ihn Sirius noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Wolf war an die Oberfläche gedrungen. Andere wären vielleicht vor diesem Ausdruck erschrocken. Doch es lag immer noch Remus' Wärme in diesen Augen. Und alles was er so sehr an Remus liebte. Und schließlich hatte Sirius den Wolf noch nie gefürchtet. Im Gegenteil, der Blick war eine einzige Verführung, die keiner Worte bedurfte. Remus stand auf und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Ganz eindeutig hatte er nun die Führung übernommen. Es kümmerte Sirius nicht. Ohne zu zögern, ergriff er die Hand und mit einem Ruck hatte Remus ihn hochgezogen. Sie küssten sich erneut. Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Hotel hielten sie immer wieder an um sich zu küssen. Was die Zeit, die sie brauchten um den Weg zurück zulegen, natürlich erheblich vergrößerte. Im Aufzug schloss Sirius Remus zwischen der Wand und seinen Armen ein.

„Sag es!", forderte er, die Stimme ungewöhnlich rau. Remus lächelte.

„Ich finde, du bist der schönste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin.", er küsste Sirius auf den Hals. „Ich finde, du bist der unglaublichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin.", ein weiterer Kuss, der nicht auf dem Mund des anderen landete. „Ich vergöttere dich." Kuss. „Ich begehre dich.", noch ein Kuss. Dann sah er Sirius fest in die Augen. Das Spiel war vorbei. „Und ja, ich liebe dich." Sirius küsste ihn und – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch ein bisschen leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Die Tür öffnete sich und das Licht ging plötzlich aus. Stromausfall.

„Wenn die Tür nur ein paar Sekunden später aufgegangen wäre...", murmelte Remus zwischen weiteren Küssen, die ihn zur Tür begleiteten, gegen die er einen Moment später mit dem Rücken stieß.

„... Hätte das keinen Unterschied gemacht.", sagte Sirius gegen seine Lippen lächelnd, während er versuchte den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu bekommen, ohne von Remus abzulassen, was alles andere als eine leichte Übung war. Als die Tür sich schließlich öffnete, landete der Schlüssel achtlos auf dem Boden des Apartments. Und dann versank Remus in Sirius' Geruch. Ertrank in seinen Berührungen. Verlor sich. Und es spielte keine Rolle.

_(Kiss your lashes, kiss you low  
__I'm driven to you, like the driven snow  
__There's a place for us to lie  
__For every lover, there's a piece of sky_

_To every life a light that shines  
__To every heart a beat that's true  
__Baby, you're my yellow summer  
__Baby, you're my winterblue_

_You know that this was meant to be  
__Long ago, a hundred yours to now  
__Tossing on an open sea  
__Love's so good, it's easy to go down_

_To every life a light that shines  
__To every heart a beat that's true  
__Baby, you're my yellow summer  
__Baby, you're my winterblue_

_I love you like the jungle fever  
__I'll never, never, never, never leave  
__Through every vein and every fibre  
__I'll never, never, never, never leave_

_To every life a light that shines  
__To every heart a beat that's true  
__Baby, you're my yellow summer  
__Baby, you're my winterblue)_

LOVELOVELOVELOVE

„Aufwachen, Moony. Du solltest noch frühstücken, bevor wir fahren.", hörte Remus Sirius' sanfte Stimme, er glaubte eine kurze Berührung an seiner Stirn zu spüren, aber das hatte er sicher geträumt. Er hatte einen so wunderschönen Traum gehabt. Sirius hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden und dann...

Er öffnete seufzend die Augen. Er sollte aufhören sich mit solchen Hirngespinsten zu beschäftigen. Er hörte Sirius im Bad herumwerken. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, stand auf und ging in den anderen Raum um sich ein Glas Wasser einzugießen. Was hatten sie gestern Abend getan? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Offensichtlich hatte er zu viel getrunken. Er hörte wie die Badezimmertür aufging und wie Sirius' Schritte sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Irgendwie roch er anders als sonst. Und dann plötzlich, unerwartet, legten sich zwei starke Arme um seine Hüfte. Sirius' Arme. Er verschüttete das Wasser.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel.", hörte er Sirius Stimme an seinem Ohr und sie klang auch anders als üblich. Und dann fühlte er Sirius Lippen auf seinem Hals. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war Wirklichkeit. Es schien als müsste er sich noch ein wenig daran gewöhnen. Aber er wusste, dass es ihm nicht schwer fallen würde. Die Flasche wurde auf dem Tisch abgestellt und er drehte sich um um seinen Geliebten zu küssen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er lächelnd, als es wieder Zeit zum Luft holen war. Sein Gesicht zeigte pures Glück, ein Anblick, den Sirius nur selten zu sehen bekam. Und er schwor sich alles dafür zu tun, damit er ihn noch oft zu Gesicht bekam.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sie saßen wieder in dem Kleinbus. Remus hatte seinen Arm um Sirius gelegt. Sirius hatte in den wenigen Stunden, die er nun mit Remus, dem Liebhaber, verbracht hatte, eines gelernt: So zurückhaltend Remus auch sonst war, wenn es um die Liebe ging, lies er alle Zurückhaltung fahren. Aber es störte Sirius nicht. Er lehnte sich in Remus' Berührung als wäre es niemals anders gewesen. Als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Und vielleicht war es das auch. Vielleicht gab es doch so etwas wie Schicksal. „Ja,", dachte er lächelnd, „vielleicht sind wir füreinander bestimmt." Der Gedanke gefiel ihm...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sie hatten es diesmal geschafft Plätze direkt nebeneinander zu bekommen. Remus saß am Fenster und blickte nach draußen, während das Flugzeug die Landebahn entlang rollte. Er fühlte Sirius' Hand auf der seinen. Verrückt. Unglaublich. Wunderbar. Nun war er sein. Sein Sirius. Und er würde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Das Flugzeug erhob sich und zunehmend konnte er über die ganze Insel hinweg blicken. Er fühlte Sirius' Gesicht an seiner Wange, als dieser versuchte ebenfalls einen Blick zu erhaschen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Malta, bevor es hinter einem Wolkenturm verschwand. Er würde wiederkommen.

EndeEndeEndeEndeEnde

Jetzt ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen: Hat es euch gefallen? Habe ich die Figuren richtig hingekriegt? Habe ich nicht übertrieben? War es nicht zu kitschig? Oder einfach bloß doof?

So, jetzt noch ein paar abschließende Worte: Hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat. Bin nicht gerade ein Profi in Sachen Happy Ends. Aber es musste einfach sein.

Remus' Liebeserklärung habe ich eingebaut, weil ich dachte, es ist irgendwie unfair, wenn nur Sirius seine Gefühle offenbart. Ich wollte aber auch nicht, dass es einfach bloß so läuft, dass einer sagt: „Ich liebe dich." und der andere: „Ich liebe dich auch." Ja. Und das ist das Ergebnis. „Winterblue" kann man natürlich weglassen. Aber wenn ich das Ganze verfilmen würde, dann würde an dieser Stelle dieses Lied laufen, deswegen konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen den Text einzubauen. Jaah... habe ein deutsches Wort für „mate" gesucht, damit dieser Wolfsaspekt noch mit reinkommt. Hoffe, dass „Gefährte" dem ungefähr entspricht.

Und ich hoffe, ich habe nichts falsches über Malta erzählt und bin dieser Insel wenigstens entfernt gerecht geworden...

So, jetzt zum Wichtigsten: Die Danksagungen! Erstmal danke ich natürlich allen meinen Reviewern. Es ist immer so eine Freude von Euch zu hören! Besonders danke ich mal wieder denjenigen, die sich mehrmals die Mühe machten zu reviewen und mich an ihrer Meinung zu dem Verlauf der Geschichte haben teilhaben lassen! Auch bei „Bleibt alles anders".

Noch eine Bemerkung speziell für Snuggles 2: Muss mich entschuldigen. Hatte bloß Angst, dass mein Happy End zu offensichtlich ist. Okay, zugeben, es war zu erwarten. Aber ich bin nur ungern vorhersehbar. g

So, weitere Danksagungen: Ich danke Sibsib, die die ersten drei Seiten dieses Kapitels abgesegnet hat und mir damit meine große Sorge um ein paar Szenen genommen hat. Außerdem danke ich noch mal ihr und meinem Ron, wenn ihr nicht wisst warum, macht das nichts. Es hat mich jedenfalls sehr gefreut! g

Ich danke, meiner Juniorschnalle, Jimmy und Kattl, dafür, dass sie mir alle meine Fragen zu Malta beantwortet haben („Sind wir zuerst mit dem Bus gefahren und dann da hin, oder...?"), auch wenn es manchmal nervig war.

Dann danke ich allen, die auf Malta dabei waren, besonders unseren Lehrern und weiblichen Begleitpersonen, ohne die die Reise nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Ich danke Malta, dass es so eine wunderbare Insel ist und allen Leuten durch die diese Fahrt so etwas Besonderes geworden ist. Nochmals besonders meiner Juniorschnalle. Ohne dich wäre es nicht dasselbe gewesen. Und nicht annähernd so schön.

Natürlich danke ich auch allen Menschen, die mich (meist unfreiwillig und völlig unwissend) inspiriert haben.

Ich danke Joanne K. Rowling, dafür das sie zwei so wunderbare Charaktere geschaffen hat und der ARD dafür, dass sie eine Doku über Wölfe ausstrahlte.

Und jetzt höre ich lieber auf, bevor ich nur noch Unsinn schreibe.

Also nochmals Danke an alle und hoffentlich liest man sich mal wieder!

Lg eure mondsuechtig

_Es ist Unsinn,  
__sagt die Vernunft.  
__Es ist, was es ist,  
__sagt die Liebe_

_Es ist Unglück,  
__sagt die Berechnung.  
__Es ist nichts als Schmerz,  
__sagt die Angst.  
__Es ist aussichtslos,  
__sagt die Einsicht.  
__Es ist, was es ist,  
__sagt die Liebe._

_Es ist lächerlich,  
__sagt der Stolz.  
__Es ist leichtsinnig,  
__sagt die Vorsicht.  
__Es ist unmöglich,  
__sagt die Erfahrung.  
__Es ist, was es ist,  
__sagt die Liebe._

PS: Weiß leider nicht mehr von wem dieses schöne Gedicht ist...


End file.
